AppleDash Human Edition
by RDAJ
Summary: Applejack and Rainbow dash have been dating for a year and a half, but haven't told anyone. Awaiting the right time, they fear they're friends won't accept their decision. Stress and problems follow the relationship, but they continue it with love and romance... For now... M rated material throughout. Human.
1. Chapter 1

Applejack and I were sitting outside on a lunch table, talking. We were soon met by the rest of the girls at their usual spot under the large oak tree. Rarity being her usual self was carrying colored pencils, papers, and measuring tape coming over to the table in a rush before plopping her things on the table. Twilight was right behind her with her underclassmen friend Spike. Spike was brought under her wing when he first came to the high school and has ever since stayed by Twilights side. I heard that his parents had died and Twilight heard about it and took in spike as a friend. Now they are more brother and sister, or mother and son. Eh. Just thinking of it made me kinda awkward.

Fluttershy was still at her usual pastime room at the forestry branch of the high school. She was always late due to her affiliation with the pets they keep in the room. After Twilight sat down across from the table, Spike sat next to her and set all of her large textbooks down. I glanced over the field next to the tables to see Pinky bouncing up and down running around with balloons and cupcakes. Of course cupcakes. It's always cupcakes with that girl. Pinky spotted us sitting at the table and begin a sprint over. With the speed she was going I thought she would run into the table, but came to an abrupt halt just before she hit it.

"HEY GUYS!" shouted Pinky as she slammed the tray of cupcakes on the plastic top of the table. The abrupt shriek from her jolted me and rang in my ears. It was still pretty early considering I didn't get much sleep last night and the loud noise bothered me.

Rarity also bothered by the loud noise looked up and softly spoke, " Well Pinky, you seem a bit excited, why is that?" Pinky turned toward Rarity almost losing her balance from the force of the spin. She glared at Rarity with the wide smile she usually has on and sat down. " Well it's only a few days away from the fall festival at the school and I just couldn't wait to get things started!" Rarity widened her gaze as she opened her mouth. " Well the festival isn't for three weeks, isn't it?" Pinky stood up from her seat and began bouncing around the table. " Ya, but I was just so anxious to get started on it that I made black and orange cupcakes. Want one?" Rarity politely refused as she went back to her designs.

I just tried to ignore the conversation by talking to the girl of my dreams, Applejack. AJ and I have been in a secret relationship for about a year and a half now, but haven't told the group. Only Fluttershy knows but that is because I tell her everything since I trust her that much. Applejack revealed that she was bi when her and I were at one of Pinky's parties. I thought she only told me because she knew I was lesbian. I really didn't bring it up though. Once I found out that she swung for both teams, I kinda leaned in to kiss her in the hallway of the house the party was at. She didn't mind, probably because she was buzzed from the open bar a college kid brought in. Ever since that party, we've been dating, and it's been the greatest days of my life. Though we've only gotten to making out, I plan to do more when the fall festival after party arrives. There are always parties after school dances, and I believe Pinky has something to do with it.

Applejack was texting her brother, Big Mac, telling him she'll be late due to studies. The reason she'd be late was because I asked her to stay after school to "hang out." I really just wanted to take the relationship further. She got a text back from him saying OK. Big Mac wasn't much for talk. I went over to AJ's for the fourth of July, and when I'd say Hi, he'd just say Hello, or Eyup.

Applejack noticed me staring and put her phone away. She leaned over to me and whispered "Now we have time to do stuff." I could tell she knew that when I asked to hang out, she got the same meaning behind it as I did. I nodded and swiped my finger slowly by her right thigh. Afraid someone would look, she pushed it softly away and blushed. She was kinda scared everyone would find out that we were dating, and I somewhat respected it. Somewhat.

The bell rang throughout the school as lunch period ended. It didn't matter for me since Applejack and I had the next period off. We sat and watched the group get up, say their goodbyes, and head off to class. Outside it was only me and AJ...alone. The way I liked it.

While I was inspecting the field for any bystanders, I felt a tug on my arm and soon enough I was on my feet. AJ stared at me with her green glistening eyes. She leaned in and whispered in my ear, " Let's head over to my place." My heart jumped at the idea and I responded with a nod.

We made our way to the senior parking lot where my bike and her truck where parked. I liked the look of my bike in the morning sun as it made the baby blue metallic paintjob glisten in the sunlight. I custom painted the bike myself, making the the bike the same color as my jacket and even added my rainbow bolt mark on the flank of the motorcycle, to my my tattoo on my neck. As we approached our vehicles, AJ turned toward me while walking, " How 'bout ya place the bike the the bed of the truck, I'll help." It was a good idea since I always loved to sit in the cab with her on our way to her farm. She let the door to the truck's bed down while I grabbed my bike. With ease, we lifted the bike into the cab, but I felt of no help since AJ basically lifted the whole thing herself. Working out on the farm must be a pain in the ass since her tan body was perfectly toned.

While she set the bike in the back, I made my way to the front. The truck has been part of the Apple family for as long as I can remember. It belonged to her grandfather, then passed down to Big Mac, who gave it to AJ for her seventeenth birthday. I've always liked the faded red and white paint it had left. It looked cozy and was one of Applejack's most cared for belongings. I waited for her to unlock the door. Since it was an older model. she had to unlock each one with the key. I stepped in after she opened the door and leaned over the bench seat to unlock her door. I was used to doing it since that lock was always sticky when unlocking it, and was just a hassle. The truck's a piece of shit, but hey, it's still a great truck.

AJ climbed in and closed the door behind her. She smiled at me and started the truck's engine, which purred and rattled. I watched as she placed her tan strong hands on the stick shift and backed out of the lot. We were on the road in no time due to no traffic. I always loved watching her drive. The way she shifted gears with ease and handled the car.

She must of noticed me staring and begin rubbing the worn wood of the steering wheel very sexually, giving a hint. I smirked and rested my hand on her thigh. She always loved it because I would inch up closer and closer to her sweet spot, but never made it due to the short drive.

We pulled up into the dirt road that led into the farm. Everything looked the same. Same barn, trees, road, and house, which I found to be a little too cozy. She nonchalantly parked the car in the gravel driveway and cut the engine. I looked at her and begin to lean in for a kiss but was cut off due to Big Mac sitting in the doorway of the porch waving. " Damn. He always does that just in time." I smirked as we opened the doors. "Howdy Rainbow, haven't seen you in a while." I looked over to see him with his eyes gleaming over at me waiting for a response. " I've just been busy kicking as-." I cut myself just realizing AJ staring at me with her hand cut her throat, signaling to not swear. Before it felt awkward, I corrected myself. "Kicking soccerballs and running track." I heard Applejack sigh as she began to walk up the wooden steps to the porch. "Hey Big Mac? Me and RD are gonna be upstairs doing some homework, so can you cover the house chores for me?" She gave a sincere look to her older brother as he headed inside and responded with an eyup.

I kicked off my shoes while AJ pulled off her leather boots, which made her look so sexy. God I gotta stop thinking dirty all the time I see her. We made our way upstairs to her room. My heart was racing because I knew what we were about to do, and I was ready.


	2. Chapter 2

UPDATE:

Hello visitors! Update of the Appledash series is finally here! Due to my schools blockage of this website, I couldn't work on it in my free time at school and moved my working to after. Sorry for the inconvenience. Some mildly mature sexual themes, language, and profanity are in this chapter, so be cautious. If you have regards on the story, ideas, or reviews, place them in the review section as I read all of them, and replay to all questions. The story will go on as long as you guys will want.

NOW.. Enough dilly dallying! Onto the story!

We made our way up the stairs. I couldn't help but stare at her ass, watching it sway with the cowgirl walk she used everyday. She had one of those lean, but muscular bodies, with the perfect mix of power and shape. She had perfect everything: hips, legs, ass, shoulders, breasts, and face. The right kind of person for me.

We made our way down the hallway, passing many door until we reached her room. We only had about a half hour left of our off period to do what we liked, which was a perfect amount of time. We entered the room as Applejack placed her hat on her standing mirror, while I took off my leather jacket I wore for riding my motorcycle. We both sat on the bed looking at eachother. The light from the windows reflected off her beautiful green eyes as she stared into mine. Before the situation became awkward, I leaned in for a kiss.

I only thought it would be a quick one, but that changed when she wrapped both her arms around me as she laid back into the bed. We started a make out war, where I usually came out on top with, but she was fighting harder than usual as she pecked the inside of my mouth with her tongue. She tasted of apples, of course, as she began exploring my mouth. I didn't want to be taken over of, so I sunk my tongue into her mouth, lightly circling.

It was a heated war, until we broke apart to catch our breaths. " Y'know for an athlete ya sure do run outta breath pretty quickly, RD." She sat up propping on her strong arms. I didn't take the comment offensively but came back with one of my own. "I won didn't I?" She looked right into my eyes with a challenging look. We were probably the most competitive people at the school, so she didn't take it lightly. "Oh,..you won, huh? Well here comes round two!" She dove forward meeting her lips with mine. Caught off guard, she used that advantage against me as she begin fondling my breast from under my shirt.

I wasn't going to go down that easy, so I slid my hand under her orange plaid button up shirt and began playing with hers. I broke from the kiss and went under her white t-shirt. "Well looks like someone is already perky." I said as I begin to fell her nipples harden. "AM NOT!" She leaned back and tackled me to the ground, slamming against the hardwood floor. "You wanted this war Rainbow, now ya gonna get it." as she took dominance by kneeling over me. "A war would indicate a chance for you winning AJ." as I flipped her on her back, reclaiming my dominance on her. Before we could get back at it, we heard steps come up the stairs. We shuffled around and smoothed out our hair, trying to look normal. The door swung open as Big Mac entered the room" What's all the noise fo'" walking over to us with a question on his face. "Oh nothing Big Mac, just dropped some books." AJ spoke smiling intently at her big brother. "I don't see no books.." He began to peek over the side of the bed, but luckily I stopped him. " OH, would ya look at the time, gonna be late, we gotta go, see ya Big Mac!" as I grabbed Applejack by the arm and swiftly made it downstairs and outside. "That was close." Applejack said as she put her key in my side door. I opened the door and spoke up as she made her way around the front of the pick up. "It was kinda your fault for tackling me on the ground ya know." as I begin to hop in. "Ya, but only cause ya made me." She said swiftly while winking.

We made our way back to school just in time for the next class. It was math, which wasn't AJ's big subject of smarts. We had the class with Rarity and Twilight, who usually brought in heaps of papers and books, as she did today. " Hello girls!" said Rarity as she entered the math room, carrying drawings and binders in each hand. Every boy turned to see her enter through the door. Each guy in the school had a thing for her, but she was looking for the captain of the varsity football team as a date. Not far behind her entering the room was Twilight balancing books in each hand since Spike was off in World Civilization. Feet wobbling under her, she slammed the books on to her small desk. She blew the bangs from her eyes and took her seat. The bell started it's sound as kids took their seats. The teacher came rushing in with stacks of papers looking stressed. "Sorry, I have to run and go make copies, I will be back soon." He stared at us for a while, making sure we heard it, and made his way out the door to the copier.

"So Twilight, got any idea who you'll go with to the festival?" asked Rarity as she turned her chair to face Twilight. "No, I'm studying cultures that night." Rarity's eyes widened as she spoke up. "WHAT? You aren't going?" It echoed throughout the room, but no one paid attention since our group was usually loud. "Yes Rarity. Although it seems like a good time, I have studying to do for my test coming up." said Twilight with her usual quiet tone. The conversation got boring so I turned to Applejack who had a question on her face, staring at her math homework."I just don't get it Rainbow. No matter how hard I try, this stuff just doesn't sit in my brain." "You'll get it soon enough." I reassured her while slightly nudging her side.I leaned my head against the wall behind me and looked over at her. "If you want help, we'll go over it after school." She looked up at me with shimmering eyes. " You'll do that fo' me RD?" she asked still looking over at me. "Of course. You already told Mac that you'd be staying later." She leaned in and abruptly hugged me, basically crushing my innards. "Thank ya Rainbow." she whispered while letting go. I didn't see it as much of a big deal, but if she even gets a C in a class, her Granny will go apeshit on her. The teacher came speeding into the room and straightened his tie after setting a big stack of papers on his already cluttered desk. "Now," he spoke up, "Let's begin.."

The rest of the day went by slowly for me. The only class left was exciting because it was physical ed., which I was always good at. Since I was captain of the track team, I got with the team every class and practiced. The only other terrific players on the team were Soarin and Spitfire. They were eachothers best friends. What ever each did, they did together. I knew they weren't together because Spitfire is a lesbian. Soarin was usually walking in the halls with a different girl under his arm each week. To me, he's pretty cool, but could be 20% cooler. I walked into the locker room late. I was surprised to see Spitfire leaning against the lockers with her arms and feet crossed. "Look whos late again." she said with a smirk. Ignoring the comment I rushed in and begin to put on my uniform, but was interrupted by Spitfire's hand sliding up my exposed thigh. "So Rainbow, got any dates to the festival yet?" The feel of her cold hands gave me chills as I turned around, slipping my shorts up my legs. "Not yet, and don't fuckin' touch me when I'm changing." She ignored the comment, scuffed, and made her way onto the field outside. I finished putting on my gear and made my way outside to the track to see my team lying around. "Well ladies, why are you lying around? Let's get to work!"

Practice was flawless due to my leadership. Yet there was one more sprint until the end, I wasn't very winded. We lined up on the start line, with Soarin and Spitfire on either side of me. "You ready to finally be beat RD?" scoffed Spitfire as she took stance. "I won't be for a long time. Get used to it." I smirked while finishing stretches. We all were lined up and the sound of the gun was heard. Like a stampede of cows, we hit full speed right away. Making the first turn, I noticed Spitfire beginning to make a move up front. With only 30 feet to go, I kicked into high gear and shoved past the finish line first. "God damn. You almost had me Spit." I said while resting my hands on my knees. "I would've unless my shitty shoe didn't untie." she scoffed while walking away. "I'm sure of that.." I said under my breath, but she couldn't hear me.

After getting changed, I made my way into the school to meet Applejack at the study hall. We met up and I begin to tutor her on math, which was one of my best subjects. I usually tried harder near the harvest time since I have to keep good grades in order to go to the championships for track. I tried hard to make sure she understood it, but after an hour, she turned while scratching her head, " Hey Rainbow, hows about we pick up on this tomorrow. I'm kinda getting a headache." I looked over to see her looking at me. "Sure AJ." We packed up and begin our walk out of the school, but I was stopped abruptly with a tug on my arm as I was pulled into the janitor's closet.


	3. Chapter 3

UPDATE: Ok, story coming together, chapters will be getting longer, sorry about that. I will probably switch the point of view from Rainbow Dash to 3rd person. It will feel weird if I do but will make the story look better. If inconvenient, review or message me. This chapter contains much profanity, sexuallity, and language, much of what most have been waiting for. REMEBER. If you have ideas, comments, or concerns, message me, I read them all. I'm looking to put the story into something more, but have to see where these first few chapters go. If the story ends, which won't be for a while. Like a long while. I will basically continue other stories, but right now am focused on Rainbow Dash and Applejack. I just loved to read these kinds of stories, such as Curveball, and got hooked into writing one. Enough about me..

Now...ONTO THE STORY.

The room was dark and dusty. A light flicked on as I was thrown against a wall. Still blinded, I felt a movement up the back of my thigh to my butt. After my eyes got adjusted, I saw Applejack staring into my eyes, smiling.

"That interruption left me hanging, Rainbow."

She begin to examine my body.

"Well, I really don't believe that the janitors closet is very romantic, AJ.."

I smirked as I looked up to see her chuckle.

"Well, we might have to change that." I looked over to her, and spoke up, "How about my place?"

We made our way out of the closet only to see Spitfire and Soarin standing in the hallway.

"So, Rainbow Dash actually already has a date."

She smirked turning to Soarin. "Spit, just leave them alone. They didn't do anything to you."

Soarin looked up reassuring he'd be on our side.

"That's the thing,..they did.." She began to walk away, Soarin shortly joining her.

"Wonder what she meant by that." Applejack looked over with a question on her face.

"Probably not important." I assured while making our way to the doors.

We continued our way to the lot, only to see Spitfire's 1970 camaro sitting outside, with her and Soarin sitting in it. It was a pretty sweet car considering she put our school's track team name, The Wonderbolts, and our logo on her car. We are pretty famous around town for track, so it's not a big surprise for us. We walked over and saw her give a smile and drive away. The gurgle from the engine echoed until we made it to Applejack's truck.

"What's her problem?" Applejack looked over to see me with a nervous look. "Rainbow? Is there something going on?"

She didn't unlock the truck, looking me over for an answer.

"She's just being herself: bitchy and annoying."

Still concerned, she gave a look to me and unlocked my door. Getting in, I flipped on the radio, which I played with from time to time to end the awkward silences of the car rides. Applejack didn't mind as she turned the key, and pulled out of the lot. The drive was short since my apartment complex is located in the city. Although short, it was still awkward since Applejack kept asking about Spitfire's actions along the way.

We pulled into the parking lot of the complexes and made our way to the door. I was stopped abruptly by Applejack, who swung me around as I made my way to the door, and locked for a heated kiss. It was another battle until I managed to get the key in the lock and open the door. Applejack pulled away as she looked into my eyes.

"How's about dinner, then we can continue." She winked as she took off her hat and boots, making her way to my kitchen.

I did the same following right behind her. She opened the fridge and took a quick step back, plugging her nose.

"Dang Rainbow, ever throw away rotten foods?" She looked at me with a questioned face as I shrugged my shoulders.

"I'm just saving it for later."

She scoffed as she grabbed a black trash bag from under the sink and begin filling it with all of my leftovers.

"HEY! I'm gonna eat those!"

She looked at me with worry. "Rainbow, these foods have been rotten for weeks. I really hope you haven't been eating like this…"

I stood there while she finished off throwing my delicious, well atleast I thought they would be delicious, foods in the trash. It left my fridge basically empty, except the veggies that didn't go bad, and this alfredo I accidentally bought.

"Sugar Cube, why don't you get comfy while I cook some grub?"

Applejack turned to me with a smile, her eyes gleaming under the fading sunlight from the window. "Now what kind of host do you think I am? I'm the one that should cook." I made my way to the entrance of the kitchen but was cut off by Applejack's arm.

"Just relax. I got this."

"Fine.." I went to the couch and sat down.

I had dozed off due to my bust ass work today and was woken with the scent of veggies and noodles frying.

"Well look who came back from the dead…" Applejack looked over to me with a smirk. "Dinner's ready. Come take a seat."

I headed over to the stools at the counter and sat down, still fuzzy from the nap. She came over with what looked like a gourmet meal.

"Damn AJ, I knew you could cook, but shit, not that well."

"Nothing big, just a quick dinner."

It was the most delicious meal I had had ever since I went to Sweet Apple Acres for Fourth Of July. Their cooking is God like.

I got up from the counter and proceeded to wash my dishes. After, I set them in the sink, but was stopped by Applejack with a question on her face.

"Dishwasher…" "Fiiiine."

I whined as I opened the washer, which was basically brand new since I never used it. Applejack finished cleaning while I went over to my room. She shortly joined me, taking off her button up shirt and throwing it to the side near the doorway.

"Hey Rainbow, it ok if I take a shower, been workin' a lot today."

"Sure, go ahead." I looked over to see her already undressing before my comment.

I went over to my bedside and sat down, hearing the shower start in the background. That's when I got an idea…

I took off all my clothes, not including my underwear, and walked into the bathroom. I looked over to see that Applejack hadn't heard me, which was what I wanted. I opened the entrance to the shower, still unheard by her. I stepped in and shut the glass door. The water had been pretty hot, but I got used to it very quickly. I took Applejack by the shoulders and spun her around, slamming her backside to the glass door.

"What in tarnation?! Rainbow? What are y'all doin?!'" Her voice cracked as her eyes widened from the surprise.

"Dinner's over AJ, time to continue.."

I examined her body while I spoke. Drifting my eyes past her C-cup breasts, down to her strong body looked better in person, rather than imagination. I grabbed her gently by the hair and pulled her in for a kiss. Our lips met with envy as I forced my tongue into her mouth. We begin examining eachothers mouths as she pushed me toward the shower head, barely missing the knobs. She began fighting back harder against my tongue, while unclipping my bra.

"Someone's eager." I smirked while I broke the kiss for some air. We were both panting as I helped remove my bra, revealing my B-cup breasts. I was always shy about my body near AJ's because her's was everything you would want, and mine was the near-bare minimal. I pulled off my underwear, dropping them down to the shower floor. I leaned over to Applejack's neck while I begin kissing every part of it. I worked my way down her neck to her collarbone, running my tongue softly against her skin. I quiet moan from her ensured I was pleasuring her as I continued down her chest, stopping at her breasts. I worked my way over to her nipple as I ran my tongue over it, massaging it with my mouth, while fondling the other breast. Applejack began to moan louder and harder as I continued. I stopped working her breasts. I went down her stomach, feeling the ridges of her abs, running my tongue over each crevasse. I guess it was too slow for Applejack cause her moaning stopped as she looked down.

"Fuckin' hurry up already." She looked down with a hurried tone.

This surprised me since she rarely swore, nonetheless dropping the f-bomb. I smirked looking up at her eyes. I looked down while moving to her inner thighs. I knew she was waiting for the sweet spot since she began tensing from the pleasure and anticipation. I moved closer to her member as she squeezed my backside harder and harder.

"Rainbow, since were doin' this, I want you to know that I love ya…" She looked down with a smile."

"Applejack, I will always love you." I assured, as my fingers entered her.

She cringed with pleasure as I continued deeper inside her, feeling every part of her. I continued over and over, seeing her juices excrete out of her. I pulled out and licked my fingers. She tasted sweet and savory, which is probably because of all the apples she eats. I looked up, to see her asking for more, so I gave it. I shoved my face in between her legs, inserting my tongue deep inside her. I lapped up everything I could as I continued deeper inside. Her moaning turned to pleasured screams as she forced my head deeper between her legs. Her muscles clenched with every flicker of my tongue. After I went as far as I could, I started rubbing her clitoris gently, hearing her swearing silently to herself.

Her gasps broke as she spoke while moaning. "Holy shit Rainbow, you are amazin'!"

I pulled back, hearing deeper moans, as I looked up. "Thank you. How's about we continue this in the bedroom?"

She nodded as I turned to turn off the water. She stepped out, soaking everywhere. I noticed she had a tatto on her right flank of three apples. I had never seen it before, and was about to ask, but shook the question from my head. She grabbed a towel as she handed me one on my way out. We dried off and made our way to the room. Applejack abruptly turned to me smiling, her breasts bouncing as she backwards jumped onto the bed. I joined her as our lips met in a heated kiss. Our tongues wrestled as she put my on my back and broke the kiss, only waiting mere seconds before attacking my tattoo on my neck. She knew that was my sweet spot, and used it to her advantage.

She wasn't much of a pleasurist like me but could still make me squeal. She began running her tongue along the tattoo as she played with my body, squeezing on everything she got ahold of. Her tongue felt soft against my pale skin, and made me moan a few times. Her mouth made it's way down my body to my breasts, as she began playing with them. Her tongue maneuvered across my right breast as she sucked at my nippe, playfully biting it every once in a while. She pulled up and dropped down to my thighs, kissing them while making her way to my spot. She wasted no time in pleasuring me as she sunk her tongue into me, rubbing every crevasse she could. It made me scream with pleasure as she rubbed my clitoris, gently sliding her tongue inside of me. I begin to feel an excruting urge to cum. In all honesty, it is hard to get a women to spill, but Applejack was good at what she did, and before I knew it, i made a mess of the bedsheets.

"Christ RD, I didn't know you were a squirter!" She exclaimed as she pulled out.

"AM NOT! I just wanted you to feel like you did a good job. That's all.." I looked over to see her famous smirk.

"I'm sure of it sugar cube." She winked as she went to turn of the light. "I'll tell Big Mac to take care of my chores and tell Granny I'll be stayin' over tonight."

The room when dark as Applejack made her way to the bed.

"AJ?..." I asked looking at the ceiling.

"Ya hon?" She lifted the sheets, moving her body next to mine.

"When do you think we should tell them? You know, about us."

Caught off guard by the question, she glanced over, looking at me as her eyes twinkled in the moonlight. "Soon enough. We'll wait fo' the right time, now get some shut eye."

The question remained in my head as I nestled into the sheets, rubbing my body up against hers as I closed my eyes.


	4. Update

UPDATE: Yes. An update. I know. Stupid right? Anyway...If you like the story, have suggestions, questions, or comments, or just want to review my story, please leave a review for me. It helps me a lot. Share the story with your friends and make sure to check in every once in a while, as stories will be posted more frequently. I have an account on deviantart, and if you are an artist, have questions, or suggestions, post them on my file, RDAJ7, to talk. I check these frequently, so post at any time. I hope you all are enjoying what the story is becoming. Some changes may be made, but need more clarification from you guys if you want that to happen. I will post more stories and info on my site, so make sure to follow!

RDAJ signing off.


	5. Chapter 4

UPDATE: I hope you all read the update chapter, if not, oh well.. ANYWAYS. Stories will come more frequently and will be way longer. There are going to be a lot of chapters, so I hope you enjoy the story, because it's gonna be a long one. Please leave a review, THANKS!

NOW ONTO THE STORY!

The morning was bright. Someone had drawn back the shades and took off the sheets from my exposed body. I tried to reach from them, but they were out of reach. Smells of bacon and toast filled the air as my eyes gained focus on a cowgirl staring at me.

"Rainbow. It's time to get up, I don't care if it's Friday and the mornin' periods off, it's already 9 in da mornin'.. We have to be at school in 30 minutes." She placed her hands on her hips.

I noticed that she had put on a set of clothes she left her the last time she came so she could have a pair to change into, but I guess that was a long time ago, since her clothes were gripping her body tightly.

"Christ AJ. Those clothes look like a morph suit on you!" I leaned back laughing, but was caught off guard by a flying pillow.

"'Cause the last time I was here was last summa, and i've grown since then.."

"YA." I looked over to her with a smirk, "In more places than one…"

She found the innuendo in the sentence but ignored it.

"NOW GET UP. Breakfast is ready." She walked out, swaying her hips back and forth with her country swagger she had.

Still fuzzy, I got up and made my way to the closet. Since it was a Friday, I put on my skinny dark blue jeans, light blue tank top with my bolt on it, and my leather jacket over it, which had "THE WONDERBOLTS" written on the back, subtitled by the word captain. I walked in to see Applejack placing food on the table, looking over with a grin. Moving over to the table, I swung her down for a kiss, which caught her completely off guard.

"Jesus Sugarcube. You know you still got mornin' breath?"

I covered my mouth and breathed out, smelling rotten apples and the smell of sweaty socks, which weirded me out. Ignoring it, I went over to the table and took a seat, seeing she cleaned up my entire kitchen while sitting down. The meal, again, was amazing. I had to lick the plate because it was so good.

"I see someone was hungry.." She looked over, her plate half full of food.

"I thought it was a race AJ. Next time, try and keep up." I covered my liking of the food with competition so I didn't look like an egghead.

Placing my dish in the dishwasher, I calmly waited for Applejack, who was surprisingly right behind me, I think she took the race thing seriously. Wow. We made our way out the door, filing into the red truck, and heading for school. The parking lot was full, making us parallel park across the street, adding more distance for walking.

"So about telling the group Rainbow….. I think we should wait." She crossed her arms, books in hand, over her chest as we made our way down the parking lot to school.

"It'll be fine, just let me do the bullshit talking. Trust me." I assured her as I held the door open. The halls were empty since we got there when classes were still going. Making our way to our next class, which was gym, we were cut off by an arm.

"So did you two have fun last night?" Smirked Spitfire as she swung her arm back down to her side, grinning at the ground, looking at Applejack through her hair.

"What's your problem, Spits?" Soarin whipped around to face her. "Just leave 'em be."

"See you gays...I mean guys at the dance." She scoffed walking off, Soarin following slowly behind.

"Now ain't that just weird." Applejack looked over at me with a question, looking for an answer.

"Ya, hope she doesn't do anything at the dance.."

Gym was short lived. I had track, so I went outside to meet my team, while Applejack did field, where she holds school records for discus. The Wonderbolts were not up to speed, as mistakes were made from left to right. Championships are only a few weeks away, right before the festival, so this worried me. My co-captain/stalker Spitfire gave a long grueling talk of why we need to win this, and what she'll do if we don't.

During the speech, I gazed over at Applejack, who was winding up to throw. Her arm cocked back, and her body went into a spinning motion, propelling all her energy into the discus. She released mid spin, sending the object sailing. I'd never seen her throw that far, or high. It landed in the soft dirt with a thud, breaking through the grass, and planting itself.

"100 YARDS." Yelled the coach as she cupped her hand next to her mouth to make her voice travel farther. "NEW RECORD."

Applejack jumped with excitement, catching my stare at her. Seeing her blush, I gave a thumbs up, turning my head back to Spitfire, who was glaring at me.

"Got other things goin' on Cap'n?" She glared, staring basically into my soul.

"Na, just seeing records get broken." I smirked, putting my hands on my hips as I walked over to the water station. Spitfire followed close behind, waving to the team to start doing laps.

"so you're going to the dance with AJ huh?" she smirked as her usual self, getting extremely close behind me.

"Why are YOU asking'?" I abruptly turned around, nudging her backward.

"Oh no reason. I was just going to tell you Gilda and me are going.." She took a step back while evilly smiling.

Gilda. I used to date her. Way back, before she dropped out. She was a junior, I was a freshmen. I had covered that secret all these years, so much my own friends forgot. Gilda was the most carasmatic, badass person I knew, until she abused me, using her strength against me. Now, she's the biggest cunt I have ever known. Just hearing her name makes me sick.

Spitfire looked over, seeing that I was looking off thinking about Gilda. "You know Rainbow. Biggest, baddest bitch of all time. I do so ever hope it doesn't bother you.. I'd hate to ruin your dance with the cowwhore."

"Shut the fuck up!" I snapped, pushing my finger toward her. "Applejack is 10 times the person you are." I stepped back to cool down before things really went south.

"Oh, I know I know. Just don't expect her to help you all of the time RD..." She walked off smiling, heading into the locker room.

I knew she meant something by that, but my train off thought was cut off from final bell. Heading down to the lockers, I met up with Applejack, who was just as sweaty as I was.

"Did you see any of that AJ?" I looked over, holding the door open for her.

"Yes...Thank ya Rainbow. That schmuck needed to learn a lesson. Thanks for backing me up."

"I'll always be on your side AJ."

After changing out, I met up with Applejack in the library, to go over math with her. She was getting better,...somewhat...

"Ugh!" Applejack slammed her head into her folded arms on the desk. "Why do we need ta know this?" Her voice muffleded under her arms.

"AJ, you're getting better, just keep trying."

The assurance brought Applejacks head back up, her green eyes looking at the paper. She wasn't a quiter, and finished off the problems.

"AJ... These are all right!" I jumped up, Applejack along with me, meeting each other in an exclaiming hug, hopping up and down.

"Someone is having fun.."

I looked over to see Gilda and Spitfire, smirking. "I never new you were a cowwhore type RD." Gilda looked straight at me, grinning with her eyes at half mast.

"What do ya'll mean by that?!" Applejack spoke up before I could counter. She walked over, facing Gilda and Spitfire face to face.

"Oh nothing. Just making sure who RD over there is bringing to the festival." She looked up at Applejack, whipping her hair off to the side while doing it.

"Well I'd be happy to show you 'gals' to the door." Applejack begin forcing the two out the main entrance, giving a final shove off.

"See ya later RD..." Gilda smirked while joining Spitfire in the car.

The car muzzleded off, trailing fallen leaves and smoke behind it as it left the parking lot.

"That bitch!" I swung around, grabbing my book bag. "Why the hell is she here?!"

"Rainbow... Who in the hey was that person?"

Applejack looked at me with curiosity, while worry struck her face.

"No one. Just this bitch I used to know..." I moved over to

the doors entering the hallway, waiting for Applejack to finish packing her bag.

We made our way out the doors, into the empty hallway, heading for the senior lot.

"Sorry about that guys..." I spun around to see Soarin right behind us, his face sweating and red. "She gets annoying sometimes, but is a really cool person..."

"Heya Soarin. Whatcha need?" AJ looked over with a smile. "Well, I was..just..just. JustgoingtoaskRainbowDashtothedance!..." His face turned hot red as the words shot out of his mouth.

"What?!" I looked at the tall kid, who backed off. "Why me?"

"Because I think that you're pretty cool, and wanted to know if you'd go with me to the dance.."

I looked at Applejack, who stared over, her face saying no.

"Sorry Soarin..." I began but was cut off by Applejack. "She's already got a date, Sorry."

Applejack begin to walk closer to him, wrapping her arm around Soarin. "Its ok Soarin, I'm sure Pinkie Pie is free."

Soarin looked up with a grin. " Ya, ya think so?"

"No question, she setting up in the gym if you wanna ask."

Soarin looked around, smiling, he waved and set off toward the gymnasium.

"That was close.." I looked over at AJ, who nodded and hopped into her truck.

"I'll see ya tommarow Rainbow, gotta do some chores tonight."

"Alright cool. SEE Ya!" I exclaimed as the engine begin to rattle and make noise.

She pulled out, trailing leaves behind her. I pulled on my bike helmet and gloves, hopping onto the bike. Pulling out, I noticed Sparin walking out with Pinkie, holding hands. Good, now he's got a date.

The drive home was boring. Everyone was home, so the sweet was vacant of cars. I pulled up to the apartment, parking my bike in my reserved spot. Heading up the stairs, I noticed two figures in the corner of my eye.

"Your cowwhore here Rainbow?" Gilda approached, followed by Spitfire.

"Ya, she's parking..." I looked over, seeing that I had three doors over until my apartment.

"Well she wouldn't mind if we talked would she.."

She wasnt outaide and they knew it, so when they asked, i knew It wasn't a question. I spun around, making my way toward my door, but a hand grabbed my shoulder, swinging me toward them, where I was met with a fist. Dodging, I advanced, but was cut off short by a kick to my abdomen, which set me on the ground. I looked up to see Spitfire and Gilda looking down,... smiling. There was only one way out, and that was to fight back.


	6. Chapter 5

UPDATE: How ya likin' the story? Good? No? Ok… Please review as it helps me see where you guys do and don't like the story. More will come quickerand be longer. This is so far the longest one, and others will have more words. I hope you guys like fighting, cause there is a lot of it in these next chapters, plus language. Now, I hope you all check in and review.

But enough Dilly dallying, ONTO THE STORY!

My stomach cramped as I glared up to the ceiling. The bright luminescent lights shone down the long hallway as Gilda forced in a kick. But before the steel toe boot hit me, I blocked it off to the side, jumping up, knocking my fist upward into the jaw of Gilda. She shot back, stunned by the blow. She lost her footing but found it before she hit the floor, stopping her self with the support of the stairwell railing. Spitfire was about to jump in, but Gilda gave her a glare.

"NO! I'm gonna make this bitch think twice before she hits me. COME HERE!"

Gilda shot her self forward, being helped by the railing for a greater launch speed. Her fist clenched as she wound her fist back, but ducking, I jabbed her stomach, pushing her back again.

"You know you loved me Rainbow, we used to be together. Don't you remember?!" Gilda shot a red faced glare.

"Those are the days I have forgotten you cunt!" I shot back, advancing with speed.

Catching her off guard, my fist met her right jaw, slamming her to a wall. I proceeded punching, not holding back. Her face leaked with blood, tears formed as she knelt against a doorway.

"I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU AGAIN!" I shouted to her, proceeding to kick her stomach.

Blood flowed from her mouth, but she begin to form a grin. To see what she was looking at, I turned, only to be met with an aluminum bat, which knocked me out. I felt the ground under me as everything went black.

Waking up, I noticed we were in my apartment. I was tied to a chair in the kitchen.

"You won't love me Rainbow...But you will remember this."

I looked over to Gilda, holding the bat, her face stained with blood. Spitfire was off to the side.

"Gilda, let's change her mind."

She advanced raising the bat above her head, ready to swing. It came down with force, but right before it hit me, the bat stopped.

"Not when I'm around!"

I looked up to see Applejack holding the bat, looking at me. She smiled, but went back to Gilda.

"Well if it isn't the cowwh-"

Gilda's sentence was cut short from Applejack whipping the bat back to her face, knocking her to the ground. She took the bat and threw it off to the side toward me. Applejack swiftly turned her head to Spitfire, who advanced with brass knuckles. The first fist throw came from AJ, which swept the left jaw of Spitfire, spitting blood on the kitchen tile. AJ didn't hold back as she brought her left fist up to meet Spitfire's stomach, making her wind get knocked out. Spitfire fell back to the living room, dazed and bloody.

While this was happening, a grabbed the edge of the table with my tied hands and pulled over to the counter. I hit the counter, knocking the knife holder over, sliding one toward me. It landed in my hand, as I begin to cut free. Gilda was still on the ground, looking to get up, so I knew I didn't have much time. When I finished, the roped fell limp around me, as I advanced for Gilda.

"Well bitch, lets fight!" I shouted, advancing with closed fists in front of me. Gilda slowly raised fists, shaking the headache away as she swung. The shot hit my shoulder, which surprised me. I think she was aiming for the arm, but miscalculated. I used the disadvantage to use as my right cross hit her right in the nose. The snap echoed in the cold, barren kitchen as her head shot backward.

"FUCK!" She shouted, covering her nose.

"Come on Gilda, I know you can fight harder than that." I taunted, bringing her to her feet.

Her nose was crooked as she looked up. Blood dripped from it as she swung. I ducked, dodging the oncoming assault. My legs propelled my next hit as I knocked her nose back into place, offering another snap with it. She didn't get fazed as her fist hit my cheek, knocking me to the opposite kitchen counter. I slipped on the ground from the blood, landing on my arm. I heard a snap as I shot upward. The arm had broke, but I had to continue fighting. Slowly, I snapped it back into place, feeling pain rush through my arm. Gilda stayed where she was, as she grabbed her nose in pain.

I looked over to see Applejack yelling at Spitfire, throwing her to the wall, continuing her jabs at her face. Spitfire's face was red stained, tears flowed from her as Applejack persistently wielded her other fist. Both working simultaneously against the athletic girl.

"NEVER HURT MY RAINBOW..EVER!" She screamed at her, not holding back her hits.

She brought her knee up, bringing Spitfire's head downward. Her face was soon met with AJ's fist again as she shot it right in her nose.

My view was short lived as Gilda's knee rocked my innards.

"YOU WILL REMEMBER RAINBOW. BUT FOR NOW, FUCK YOU!" she yelled, sending her fist into the air, knocking it into my stomach. I hit the counter again, knocking into a fetal position. Gilda advanced, but was met with my fist. I hit her jaw again, and heard a snap from it. She shot back, stumbling over the bat Applejack had thrown over. She slipped, knocking to the ground. I shot forward, meeting my fist with her jaw again. She backed to the fridge as I proceeded to kick her stomach. I didn't stop.

I only stopped from a hand grasping my shoulder. I turned to hit, but stopped. It was Applejack, who had blood running from her lip.

"She's had enough Rainbow." She looked down.

I joined her, only to see blood on the floor and Gilda crunched up, shaking. Her hands were bloodshot from grabbing her face. Blood ran from her crystal white forehead and from her bottom lip. I grabbed her by the arm forcefully, shoving her toward the doorway. Applejack had grabbed Spitfire, who was cradled in a rope AJ had on her belt. She picked her up as she brought the bleeding girl out the doorway. I followed, dragging the now unconscious Gilda down the hallway.

After Gilda woke up and Spitfire was out of the ropes, we shoved them down the stairwell, making sure they were standing by the door.

"We will be back bitch.." Gilda mumbled, to hurt to shout. They made their way out the door, tumbling into Spitfire's car.

"And good riddance." Applejack looked over with a grin.

"AJ? How'd you know I needed help...I mean how'd you know they were here?" I looked up to meet her green eyes.

"I saw them driving by on my way to the farm. They had bats and knuckles around them. I was worried so I came to check on you. I couldn't find you in the hallways so I used that spare key you gave me to get into the apartment, where I saw you strapped to a chair."

I grabbed her in for a hug, holding her tightly. "Thank you AJ. THANK YOU SO MUCH." I went back, seeing a surprised expression on her face.

"RD! Your arm!" She shouted over to me.

I looked down to see my arm bleeding while bending the other way.

"When did this happen?!" I abruptly shouted.

I thought back to the fight with Gilda, remembering I adjusted it during the battle.

"We need to get to the hospital now." AJ picked me up, hurrying to her truck. My vision began to get blurry as the faded sound of a large door swinging closed echoed in my ear drum.

I heard a faint cry from Applejack."Rainbow, just hang in there!"

Her voice began to fade as the sight of street lights and fall bitten trees passed over head. The last thing I saw was AJ, fading away as I was rushed into the emergency room.

I woke up in a cold room. The walls were colored with a puke green. I looked over to see an IV in my right arm, and a blood pouch hanging above me. The door swung open as a doctor stepped in.

"Ah Rainbow Dash, finally awake. My name is Hooves, Dr. Hooves, I will be your doctor for today." He grinned as he came over to my side, checking my heart rate.

"Hey doc, how long have I been out?" I looked over to face him as pain shot through my aching body.

"Only a day. Your surgery went fast and was very successful. Keep that arm safe. OK?"

I looked down to see a large cast on my left arm. It was filled with signatures of my friends. Each had their own distinct writing. Scanning down, I noticed Applejack hadn't signed it. This worried me.

"Hey Doctor Hooves? Is there a girl named Applejack here?" I looked back over to him before he left the room.

"Oh, Applejack? She's in the waiting room. I 'll inform her you're awake. " He went out the door, leaving me sitting alone in a large bed.

The door shot open. I looked over to see Applejack standing in the doorway with balloons and a sharpie.

"Hey their Rainbow...I hope it isn't too late to sign that there cast." She smiled, her eyes shimmering from the rays of sun that shot through the blinds.

"Anything for you."

She proceeded toward me, sitting on the bed while she tied the balloons to my bed. AJ leaned over to my arm, crossing my body. Her skin felt warm against mine as she signed the cast. I lifted my right arm, rubbing her back, feeling bumps.

"What are these bumps AJ?" I looked over to see her capping the sharpie.

"Spitfire plays pretty mean. Her brass knuckles knocked my back a few times before I got ahold of the fight." She looked over at me.

I was about to say something but was stopped short from her kiss. She leaned closer in as we continued. My body ached from her laying across it, her weight resting on my cast.

The kiss was stopped short by a voice in the background. I shot up to see who it was. The girl stood in the doorway, staring at us. AJ shot up, looking at her with a surprised look.

"I just wanted to check on you guys...that's all." Fluttershy walked in with flowers.

"Uh,uh….Flutters. This isn't what it looks like at all." Applejack sat up, hopping off the bed.

" AJ" I spoke up.

"Fluttershy it wasn't.." Aj continued to talk.

"AJ!" I abruptly spoke, hurting my stomach. I bent forward, straining the pain while talking through my teeth."Fluttershy knows."

"What in the hay y'all talkin' 'bout?" Her country drawl began to come out thicker. She questioned, shooting her look toward me.

"I told Flutters weeks into the relationship. I didn't want to tell you because I thought you'd be mad…"

"Rainbow I'd never be mad. It just startled me that she walked in on us…"

Fluttershy spoke through her hair as she covered her face from embarressment. "Sorry...I'll just leave…."

"No, Fluttershy it's fine." AJ turned to face her. "I have to actually ask you a few questions..."

"Like what?" Her shyness began to leave as she advanced into the small room.

"Who in the hey is Gilda?" Applejack rested her hands on her hips, tilting her head off to the side in confusion.

"G-G-GILDA?!" Fluttershy backed slowly to

the doorway.

"Ya...Gilda. You know who she is?" AJ proceeded forward.

"NO ONE!" Fluttershy exclaimed, tears running down her face. She stepped backward, turned, and sprinted out of the room.

Applejack tried to follow but couldn't see her in the halls. She stood in the doorway, looking down. She must've gotten an idea because she perked her head up, slowly turning to face me as casually as she could.

"So...Rainbow..." Applejack closed the doorway slowly, locking it behind her as she stepped forward farther into the room. "Who the fuck is Gilda?"

I tried turning from the subject as quickly as possible. "AJ, I've never heard you say the f word so unvaryingly!" I grinned, seeing if she would veer the subject another way.

"Rainbow don't give me that shit. Who is she?!"

My face turned red. I knew shed leave me if I told her. "WOW is it got in here how's about you crack a window huh?" I strained the words out, trying to look in pain.

"WHO IS SHE?!" Applejack came forward, puttin her hands on either side of my head, resting them on my bed which was now propped upward.

"I guess there isn't much use to fight huh..." I leaned up more, making Applejack stand straight up. "Gilda. She was a Junior when I was a freshmen. Gilda had charisma and power, which is why I liked her. Halfway through the year, she began to like me...A LOT."

Applejack pulled a chair forward."And?"

"And we dated. We lived each other a lot, and nothing would seperate us,...that is until I was knocked sense into by Rarity. Only she knew, and she also knew what Gilda was like...The relationship got tough for me, and when I didn't do what she wanted, I was hit by her." I let out a sigh and continued."She knew I wasn't interested anymore, so she began to be rough, so rough that she broke my arm...this exact same arm right here." I pointed to my cast, and AJ followed her eyes down to it as tears began to feel heavy in her eyes.

She looked up, her eyes now red, and blinked, shattering the tear down her cheek."Oh Rainbow!" She exclaimed, leaning in for a hug. "Y'all could've told me dat.." She whispered to me as she leaned back up.

"I thought you wouldn't love me anymore.." I looked down at my bed sheets, thinking back to those dark times.

"Rainbow, I will always love you!" She came closer.

"Gilda is a very dark person. She makes her own rules and doesn't follow other's." I looked up to see tears streaming across

the tab cheek of AJ, which made me began to tear up, but I held back.

"We never spoke of her again after I told Fluttershy what was going on. Twilight, Spike and you were to never know, thinking it could end our friendship...I'm sorry AJ.."

"Y'all don't be sorry, it's that crystal haired prick that's going to feel sorry. NOW, let's get y'all outta here..Touve got a chapmionship to win, and we gotta dance to go to tommarow!"

She shot up, bringing a gust of wind upward with her. Applejack began to undo my IV, moving the blood bag off to the side.

"Doc said that when the fan was half full, to remove this stuff anyway.." Applejack continued her working of getting my clothes off the chair to my right.

She pulled the sheets off, showing my green tunic. It felt cold as I sat up, fighting back the cringing pain in my stomach. We had to get out fast, doin threw my clothes on in a flash. Applejack peeked her head out the doorway, signaling me over.

"Let's get the hey outta here." She smiled over, breaking out to the doors

that led outside. I followed, the pain began fading as I got used to it. Her truck was waiting right outside. We hopped in, shutting the doors quickly and peeling out of the parking lot.

"AJ, how am I supposed to run with this cast on?" Inlooked at her with a worry.

"I'll cut it when we get to your place and make a lighter material cast so it doesn't affect your performance. I made one when I broke my leg." She assured, shofting into fourth gear, speeding. Down the highway.

We sped into the parking lot, drifting into my. Reserved parking spot up front. For a price of shit truck, it's got some moves. Applejack guided me up the stairs to my apartment, which was still opened. A trail of blood left the apartment, dragging all the way to the stairs. It looked much like a murder. We entered the doorway, only to see blood on the kitchen tile, dropped knives and bats, blood on the carpet, and my curtains hanging off by a screw.

"Y'all go to your room while I get suppose and clean." Applejack looked toward the kitchen, walking as she spoke.

I proceeded to the room, which was right next to the living room. I waited as I heard drawers slamming and footsteps on the tile.

Only minutes passed as Applejack entered the room, scissors and some kind of wrapping material with her.

"Y'all just relax, I'll take care of this." AJ closed the door behind her with we foot, flicking the lights on.

After at least an hour of pain and screaming, I was fitted with a flexible cast, which let me bend my arm where I could.

"Wow AJ! Where's you learn to do this?" I looked up to see her out the French doors that served as an entrance to my room.

She slightly yield as I heard clattering of drawers again. "Old family recipe!"

Of course...an old family recipe. Her family always has old recipes. I walked out of the room. The pain had subsided, and it actually felt comfortable to walk around again.

AJ turned around, smiling. "Now let's get you to that race Rainbow."

I looked over to see that we only had an hour to get there for the first sprints. "Then what are we waiting for?! Let's go!" I shouted on my way out the door.

Applejack followed at a steady pace, keeping up with me. The truck bumped ground as we made our way out of the parking lot. The drive was quick since butterflies formed in my stomach, making time go by faster for me.

We arrived at school, the track full of runners and fans. Every bleacher was filled with cheering fans as the first set of runners from opposing schools raced. We had to speed up to the track in order to make it in time for roll call. The representer for the championships called my name right when I arrived.

"HERE!" I rushed over to my team, trying to not look winded.

"Ah, Miss Dash. Good to have you." She looked at her clipboard."It seems we are missing one person, a Miss Fire?" Looking up, she glanced around with a question on her face."Must be sick. Well, the games shall continue." She left us, saying we had only 10 minutes before the first race for our team.

"Ladies, heres how it's goin' down." I made them form a half moon around me, resting my hands on my hips. "Soarin, you take first sprint, don't hold back." He glared up and nodded, pulling his leg up to stretch it."Gotcha Dash." He assured, resting his leg back to the ground.

"Alright, next up we'll have Bon Bon. After is alphabetical, so get in line according. I'll be last, unless Spits shows up."

The team shuffled into position as the women came over. "Alright, first up." She called over as Soarin jogged over into position.

He actually placed first, destroying the competition behind him by lengths. Soarin came back to the group with a slip, saying he places for finals.

"A Miss Bon Bon is up." The instructor looked over as Bon Bon made her way to the track.

After 10 min, I was up. The butterflies inside me began eating away at my innards as I set up on the pegs.

"You can do it Rainbow!" I looked over at the stands to see my friends with banners and rainbow uniforms. "Leave 'em in the dust!" I smiled, giving a thumbs up to them as I focused on my competition, which didn't seem too hard.

The starter raised the gun. As he pulled the trigger, my legs responded, kicking into overdrive as I passed competition back and forth. My heart began to pound hard as I passed the first stretch, full on sprinting for the line, which I crossed first. My arm began to tense as I slowed down, bounding on the ground. My face was red, blood began to flow faster throughout my body. I looked up to see a record time on the scoreboard. I heard screams as they announced my name over the intercom. It relieved all of my stress as I made my way back to the team, who congratulated me.

The rest of the races went by fast as me and Soarin were called up to the main gate, getting ready to run the championship race. In order for our school to win, Soarin had to place 2nd and me 1st. We took places as the man raised the gun. Time began to slow down, and everything became brighter. The crack of the gun rocked my body as I shot from the steps, gaining first right from the gate. Soarin was close behind as we rounded the first turn. Our formations staggered as another girl advanced past Soarin, but he regained as the last turn was passed. I crossed, shortly followed by Soarin, who rested his hands on his hips, seeming out of breath. I put my hands over my head with fists as I walked over to Soarin, who met me with a hug.

"We did it Dash. We're champs!" I released from his grasp smiling. I looked over to see my friends waiting, but Applejack didn't look happy, more of a stunned and surprised shock. I made my way over to them, but was cut off by a distinct voice that sounded quiet.

"Nice race Rainbow…." I looked over as goosebumps trailed my skin.


	7. Chapter 6

UPDATE: Yay. Updates. This story is coming faster to you guys than ever before. Look constantly, as they will appear a lot more recently. Also, I hope you guys are liking the story. Episode contains sexual themes, pervasive language, drug content, innuendo, and violence throughout….so, ya. I ended this chapter shorter than the last one due to the ending. Please review!

NOW…..ONTO THE STORY!

As I turned, I saw Spitfire grinning. Her face had scars and stained blood across the right side. Her lip was semi swollen and her arm was in a splint.

"What do you want?" I stepped forward, anger filled inside as I clenched my fists.

"Just to congratulate our team on championships. Listen…" She looked down, her smile erased. "I'm sorry. Gilda wanted to do all of that, and I followed."

At first I didn't believe her, but saw the guilt in her eyes as they filled with tears. This surprised me since she never cried.

"I just wanted to say I was sorry." She turned and walked to her car, wincing as she turned the key.

The car peeled out of the parking lot and drove slowly away. I stood there, feeling regret and sorrow as I turned to my friends.

"Rainbow, what's that all about?" Rarity walked up with a bedazzled banner and wrapped her arm around my shoulder.

"Nothin'.." I mumbled, walking with her over back to the group.

"Hey y'all, let's hear it for The Wonderbolts!" Applejack shouted.

I heard the field start to rumble as the crowd began to cheer for our team. My friends seemed like the happiest people live.

"NOW LET'S PARTY!" Pinkie shot up, shooting confetti from her hands.

We all piled into Twilight's Prius and left the school. I've never liked the car. It was bulky, clean, and smelled of lemon pledge. It rode weird and made us look funny.

"So, where shall we go?" Twilight looked at us through the rearview mirror.

"How's about my place?" Pinkie shot up in her seat but was restricted by the seat belt to go further, but continued to talk. "Why do we call it place? Why not house? It is a house..or a buildingoraapartmentorabakeryor…"

"PINKIE!" Everyone simultaneously shouted, looking her way.

"Sounds like a grand plan Pinkie." Applejack looked over, smiling.

The car pulled into the parking space in front of sugar cube corner. We all filed out of the car, heading to the door.

"The Cakes are gone with there kids on a cruise, so we'll have the place to ourselves." Pinkie whipped around, jumping up and down.

She unlocked the door as we shuffled into the store.

"You guys head up, I gotta grab some…...stuff…" Pinkie went behind the counter as the group bounded up the stairs.

"I wonder what she's grabbing." Twilight entered the room first, resting her sign on the ground.

I shortly followed, plopping onto the couch, resting after a long day of running. Applejack sat next to me, taking her stetson off and placing it on the middle cushion of the couch. Everyone filled the large open room as we got situated. My eyes began to feel heavy, but were shot up by the sound of Pinkie's feet on the stairs.

"NOW WE GOT SOME ALCOHOL UP IN THIS BITCH!" Pinkie came running in with Jack Daniels, vodka, rum..You name it, she had it. "The Cakes sometimes cook with this shit, so they won't mind." She flew into the room, stepping behind her mini bar, and began setting up cups, shot glasses, and bottles, organizing them in her own way.

"Well we haven't had alcohol in ages!" Rarity rushed to the bar, pulling up a stool and signaling for a shot. "Who will dare challenge the fabulous RARITY!?" She shouted, looking peppy as she raised her full shot glass.

"You are on Rarity." Twilight made her way to the bar.

They gean tipping back shots back and forth, looking dizzier with each knock. Twilight lifted what seemed to be her last shot. Her face flushed as she set it on the table, and tipped backward. Fluttershy rushed over and caught her before she hit the ground. She dragged Twilight to the vacant seat across the room, handing her a trash can incase she blew chunks.

"You *Hick* quiter!" Rarity glanced over to Twilight with half closed eyes.

Her body began to form goosebumps as she threw up onto the ground, barely missing the couch I was on.

"OH MY-hep-GOD" She searched her clothes for barf as she ran off to the bathroom.

"WHOOOOSS NEXT?!" Pinkie jumped, spilling some vodka onto the ground.

"Alright AJ, let's do it." I glanced to Applejack who smiled.

"You're goin' down RD.." She walked to the stools, pulling one under her legs.

I was probably going to lose. I wasn't much of a drinker since I was so fit. Last time, I had three shots and hit the floor. I stood, making my way to the empty stool at the bar.

Pinkie gave us our first round. I looked at Applejack when I got mine, but she had already swigged it down.

"You gotta do better than that Rainbow!" She laughed, looking over at my still full shot.

I knocked back my head as I felt the stinging drink run down my throat.

This went on for another ten shots. The room seemed to spin as I picked up my eleventh, squinting to see it better. I looked over at Applejack who was barely fazed by the alcohol consumption. Sickened, I tilted my head back, but blacked out, knocking against the floor.

"Hehe. Rainbow, drinking was never truly your strength." AJ looked down at my limp body as everything went dark.

I woke up on the couch to lasers and music, which shook the entire apartment. The group was dancing in the middle. It seemed all of them were drunk. I was searching around the room for Applejack, only to see her kissing Pinkie Pie. A cold feel rushed through my body as the bass dropped. They were really going at it and not holding back. I stood and pulled out my phone. I snapped some pictures before exiting the room. I ran down the stairs as anger filled my system.I kicked the door open and stepped out, surprised to see Soarin standing there with flowers.

"Oh, hey Rainbow…."He looked up, his face blushing.

"What are you doing' here Soarin?" I hid my rage with a smile as I sat on the step.

"Well.." He joined me on the step, resting the flowers off to the side. "I came here to see if you were over. I heard music and thought you guys were having a celebration….."

"Why would you want to see me?" I looked over, fiddling with a rock I picked up from the ground.

He let out a sigh as he continued. "I just wanted to ask if you were still available for the fall festival tonight…" His face burnt red as he rested it on his hands, looking up to the cloud covered sky.

"I thought you were with Pinkie?" I looked over across the street at some pigeons flying.

"Well she said she'd help me find one, not go with me." He sighed again as he blocked his eyes with his hands.

"Oh… Well I might as well go seeing that my date was stolen…" I looked over smirking.

"Are you serious?!" He jumped, grabbing the flowers.

"Ya...I will go with you." I looked up to see his face fill with color.

After we talked a little more, I made my way upstairs, to see that everyone had hit the ground hard from the alcohol. I looked over to see Pinkie and Applejack cradling as they slept. Anger filled me, but I didn't want to hurt Pinkie. I took out my phone and snapped a few photos of them. The music was still blasting, so I turned it off and went to wake everyone up.

Rarity was first. I knelt down and shook her shoulder, but was shot back by her uproar. "DON'T TOUCH THE DIAMONDS, NOT THE DIAMONDS!. Oh, Rainbow, hi. How long have we been out?"

"Only a half hour. We have to go, the festival starts in a few hours."

I helped her to her feet and went to the others to wake them up, but due to Rarity's uproar, they seemed wide awake.

"Ugh….I feel like crap." AJ sat up and brushed her hair off to the side.

"Ya, you should." I walked over to the couch, and grabbed her hat. Glancing over, I shot it toward her, hitting her face.

"What was that fo'?" Applejack stood up, brushing off her jeans.

"That was for breaking my heart." I looked at her, my eyes filled with tears.

"What in the hey are ya talkin' 'bout?!" She walked over to me, but was cut off by my phone being thrown toward her.

She caught it, looking at me with a question. "Open it…" I looked away, glancing out the window, watching clouds roll in.

Applejack proceeded to unlock my phone, only to see pictures of her and Pinkie Pie.

"No...No. Rainbow, we were drunk. That was just the alcohol!" She glanced over with tears running down her face.

"I'm sure it was. And I also said yes to Soarin, we talked outside." Not turnin, I heard Applejack scoff as she leaned against the wall closest to her.

"Rainbow….please….don't." She began to quietly sob.

"It's too late for that. I'm already going with Soarin."

"What is this all about?" Twilight walked over.

"Nothin'..." Applejack looked down and walked out of the room.

The late afternoon was dark as I waited outside for Soarin to pick me up. He was supposed to be here at 7:00, and it was nearing 7:05. I stood, turning for the door, but stopped when I heard the sound of a throttley engine pull in. Soarin was driving a brand new shelby mustang his parents got him as a long distance gift for his birthday. He shut the car off and made his way up the steps. Soarin was dressed in slacks and a silver button up shirt that wasn't tucked in. I had to wear this dress Rarity made me, so I looked too snazzy.

"Damn Rainbow, semi formal means semi formal…" He laughed, stopping next to me.

"Hold on.." I proceeded to rip off my flowers and the bottom part off my dress. "There, better." I smirked. The dress now looked semi formal, or I looked like I got mugged.

I walked down and stepped into the car, followed by Soarin. He put the keys in the ignition, turning on the car. The throttle shook me as he slapped the stick into first. It rumbled down the street as we made our way to the festival.

The mustang roared into the school's main parking lot. Everyone turned and started to cheer. I blushed as Soarin opened my door smiling at me.

"Well here we go…" I mumbled under my breath as I stepped from the car.

Walking up the steps, I was met with high fives and fist bumps. Everyone was really happy,...except for me. We entered the large gym doors and made our way to the full basketball court. The gym was dark, except for the lasers and strobe lights. I looked to see Vinyl Scratch bouncing and pumping her fist, vibrating the whole gym. Octavia was off to the side, reading a book with ear plugs in.

"Holy shit it's loud." Soarin stepped in smiling.

I couldn't really hear the next part but I believe he said something about getting punch, so I just nodded.

Comotion stirred outside as people crowded the front steps. I looked over to see Applejack with Snails. This completely shocked me. They walked in, but only Snails was smiling. Applejack was having her dose of alcohol as she walked in, wobbling on her feet.

"Uhhh, Applejack? Are you gonna be ok?" Snails leaned over.

"I'll-be-fine." Applejack assured, downing another gulp from her worn flask. Between each word, she stopped to do a silent hiccup.

"Alright, I'm gonna go grab some punch…" Snails made his way over to the table.

After he left, Applejack looked up and threw the flask off to the side. It was clear she wasn't drunk at all as she let out a sigh and mumbled under her breath. "Only a dance AJ, only a dance…"

She looked up and saw me staring at her, and walked over. Before I could talk, she covered my mouth and dragged me out the doors that led to the hallway.

Applejack threw me through the doorway, making me stumble under my feet as I regained balance. She slammed the door, placing a broom stick into the handles so no one would interrupt.

"Rainbow, listen…" She walked over, taking off her hat. "I'm sorry. Whatever you saw, I wasn't thinking then. Pinkie pulled me in, it wasn't my fault." Her eyes filled with tears.

"Applejack. You did what you did. But if we make up now, our 'dates' will be hung out to dry. And how do I know you're not lyin'?" I looked up to see her put her head down.

"Rainbow. I still love you. I'm truly sorry and never want to hurt you. Snails is not my type at all, so I faked being drunk."

"Ya, I could tell….."

"After the dance, we should talk…" Applejack looked over while removing the broom. "We need to fix this…"

After Vinyl had her fun, Octavia slapped in slow music, laughing as Vinyl pulled her to the dance floor. Soarin followed as I too entered the dance floor.

"So can you dance?" I looked over to him as our bodies met on the dance floor.

"A little…" He smirked, swinging me around and bringing me closer.

The music started slow but Vinyl ran over and flipped in Bohemian Rhapsody. Everyone cheered as they broke apart and started jumping up and down, singing along. I looked over and saw Applejack jumping on her toes, looking bored to hell.

"Hey Soarin, I'll be right back.."

I walked over to see AJ staring at me, motioning over.

"Hey Rainbow, Pinkie says a party's goin' down at Rarity's place." She shouted over the music. "SO AFTER THIS SONG, EVERYONE IS HEADING OVER TO HER MANSION." I barely heard her over the music.

I was still mad at her, but didn't show it. I only nodded and finished the song with Soarin by my side. At the drop, Soarin turned to me with a smile. He leaned in and kissed me, and it surprisingly felt good since I haven't had action since the hospital.

The song finished strong as everyone exited the gym and hopped into their cars, driving for Rarity's. Soarin guided me to his mustang through the crowd of people. It scared them as he started it and revved the engine.

During the drive, he tapped the steering wheel and began humming the song in his mouth.

"Such a great finale song huh Rainbow." He looked over and flipped the stick into 3rd.

"Uhh, ya. Great time…" I couldn't think straight.

I didn't know what to think. Whether to believe Applejack and forgive her, or stand my ground and make her feel sorry.

"No one messes with me…" I mumbled looking out the window.

"What was that RD?" Soarin looked over with a smile.

"Nothin….."

The streets were packed outside of the gates to the mansion. Every space was filled, so I told Soarin to go up the drive.

"But all of them are filled…"

"Trust me."

He drove up and turned into the open garage. Rarity reserved spaces for all of us because we usually hung out at her house. We exited the car and entered through the main stairway where people crowded. The mansion was also packed as we entered the large, open entrance.

Everyone was grinding and flowing with the music. Vinyl was playing some more dubstep as people danced. I spotted Spitfire and Gilda off in the corner making out. That sickened me how they got in but I brushed to the back of my mind and stepped over to the mini bar. Pinkie was pouring alcohol like nobodies business as people downed shots left and right. It was a heated war between Bon Bon and Carrot top as they grabbed each shot right after the next. Carrot Top looked fuzzy before her next shot, and hit the ground before the glass touched her lips. Everyone helped her over to a chair as Bon Bon was congratulated.

"AAAANNNNND UP NEXT ISSSSS...RAINBOW DASH AND SPITFIRE!" Pinkie Pie shouted across the room.

Everyone, including Vinyl, stopped dancing and made their way over to the bar. Spitfire took a stool next to me, tearing off her brace.

"Hope you are not afraid to lose this time Rainbow Dash." She snickered, waving for a shot.

"Whatever…" I sat down and nodded to Pinkie for a shot.

The crowd started to count the shots that we consumed. It was the most alcohol I'd ever consumed. I heard the people shouting up to twenty, and this made me cringe. I glanced over pre-shot to see Spitfire wobbling back and forth, trying to stay up. I too felt wobbly lifting my soon to be last shot. I knocked it back but before setting it down, felt a hard knock on my head and darkness.

I awoke in a large bedroom. The walls were stuck with fabrics and drawers full of pins. It was Rarity's room. The alcohol head givin me slowed reactions, and I had a huge bandage on my head.

As my vision started to get used to the room, I glanced over to see Spitfire locking the door, grinning as she looked over.

"Let's talk…" She spoke slowly as she turned around.


	8. Update 2

UPDATE: HOORAY! UPDATE! Just kidding, everyone hates updates. I just wanted to check in with y'all and see how you guys are doin'. This next chapter is the 7TH ONE! HOLY SHIT! Anyway this next chapter will also be the longest. It will include gore and blood, strong brutal violence, pervasive language, graphic sexual content, innuendo, drug use, and alcoholism,...damn that's a lot. BUT DON'T FRET. It will blow your guys' minds beeecaauuuuseee...ITS CHANGING TO THIRD PERSON! Hooray! No? Well the reason was is that the story can't really be explained well from Rainbow Dash's perspective, since I wouldn't see her going into much detail about everything. Also, I think you guys are getting tired of readin all the fucking time...soooo...it'll change to third person. Sorry for the inconvenience. If you have questions, remarks, concerns, or just want to, review my story. This actually let's me know if you guys like it or not. When the story ends, which again, won't be for a while, I will continue it in a part 2: College days story. Anyways, review, follow, and like. SEE YA.

RDAJ Signing off.


	9. Chapter 7

UPDATE: YEEESSS! It is the long awaited chapter 7! God almighty this took a while to write. I'm sorry it didn't come sooner but like I said, it is the longest and will contain much profanity. Check old update if you don't know what I'm talking about. I truly hope you love the chapter. This story is turning into something I would've never imagined. And yes, it will be in third person, so don't get confused. Sorry, I just can't writ over and over again from her perspective. Gotta shake it up. Also if you are a good artist that draws a lot of stuff, it'll be cool if you could draw some of the story on deviantart, and follow RDAJ7.. Now, review, follow, favorite, AND ENJOY THE SHOW.

But enough dilly dallying,...ONTO THE STORY!

Rainbow eased back into her chair as Spitfire advanced toward her with an uneasy smile. Rainbow was about to make a run for it, but was cut short by Spitfire's arm, sending her back into the love seat. Spitfire was still grinning, as she proceeded to walk around the chair.

"You know Rainbow, I still like you" she began undoing the zipper at the back of Rainbow's dress while talking. "You are the baddest bitch at the school, and I want you."

Rainbow felt insecure as she tried to push off from the couch, but was cut short and fell to the round. She looked around and saw that yarn had been tied tightly around her ankles, securing her to the chair. Spitfire scoffed from the background.

"There is no escape this time RD. Your cowwhore is in a room with Soarin, probably fucking by now. It's just you and me."

"Then where is Gilda?" Rainbow struck her a look as she pushed from the ground.

"Downstairs drinking, she won't be a bother for a while."

In the other room, Soarin sat on the bed with Applejack. The large room was quiet as only the sound of wind filled the room from the cracked window across the room. Soarin looked over to see Applejack blushing.

"Sooo. AJ, ever kissed a guy before?" He looked up to see her face hot red.

"Well, o' course." She looked away toward the window.

She felt uncomfortable in the situation. Before she liked women, she was madly in love with him. Every day she'd think about Soarin and stayed after school to watch him on the track. Only that thought was running through Applejack's head.

"Well she's off doing' her own thing. I was wondering if…."

Soarin's words were cut off by Applejack's kiss, sending him off balance. He caught himself before hitting the bed and followed her lips. Applejack didn't know if she did the right or wrong thing. She was living her dream she had for years, but doesn't know if it's the right one.

After a while, they broke the kiss for air. "I've never kissed anyone like you AJ." Soarin looked up at her, panting.

"Is that a good or bad thing?" The cowgirl looked over while catching her breath.

"It's the best fucking thing ever." He finished his sentence as he stole her for another kiss, pushing her back onto the bed.

Applejack was used to this roughness since Rainbow always had her way. Soarin released from the kiss again, and began kissing down her neck. She moaned as he continued down her tan skin. He stopped at her collarbone, licking and kissing everywhere he could. Applejack never knew Soarin was this good. She didn't know that guys could do it this well. He stopped, looking up at Applejack. Only smiling, he continued down her chest, stopping between her breasts. Applejack pushed them against his face as he motorboated her. She moaned and silently swore to herself as he stopped and undid her dress.

Rainbow was abruptly moved as Spitfire released the dress from her body, exposing her underwear.

"Wow Rainbow, you actually put on nice underwear, what were you expecting, to get laid?" She laughed, throwing the dress off to the side.

"Shut the fu-" Before she spoke, Spitfire leaned in and kissed her, sticking her tongue all the way into her mouth.

Rainbow didn't enjoy the taste. She clammered trying to break free, but all was lost. She decided to fight with the kissing, surprising Spitfire. To Rainbow Dash, Spitfire was an incredibly great kisser, and actually challenged her. Not that she was thinking that Applejack was a terrible kisser, but that Spitfire fought back.

They released for air as Spitfire removed her dress and tossed it near Rainbow's.

Spitfire looked over, seeing Rainbow eyeing her body. "Let's do this." Spitfire smiled, advancing for Rainbow Dash.

Applejack leaned up as her dress was pulled off over her head. She threw it to the side as they met for another heated kiss. Their tongues fought as Soarin removed his silver shirt, tossing it with her dress. Applejack unbuckled his belt and undid his pants, pulling them down his strong thighs. As she moved them down, she kissed every part of his legs, making him moan a little. She ripped them from the bottom of his feet, tossing them into the air toward the door.

"Oh wait!" Soarin shot up, heading for the door, grabbing his pants.

He reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. Soarin opened it and pulled out a plastic square. He dropped everything, bringing the square back over to Applejack. She blushed as his hand felt over her back as he undid her bra. Her breasts fell from the release of suspension and bounced as Soarin ripped off the bra entirely, throwing it away.

"Holy shit Applejack. Your….your…"

"My boobs?" Applejack looked up, her face bleached with red.

"They're…..perfect…" He was blushing, barely speaking.

"Well are we gonna sit or fuck?" Applejack looked up to Soarin and smiled.

He took the sentence to use as he pulled her over onto the bed and kneeled over her, bringing her in for a kiss. He took off his compression shorts. Applejack looked astonished, shocked at how big it was. She Proceeded to take off her underwear and threw it off the bed. Soarin leaned up, opening the plastic wrapper, pulling out the rubber piece inside.

"I've always had the hots for you Applejack. I just didn't have the balls to tell you.."

"Well now you can prove that you have them…" Applejack looked up smiling.

Spitfire was sitting atop Rainbow, kissing her tattoo, making her groan. The music from downstairs rumbled the room. Rainbow leaned up her head a little to look for anything sharp, spotting scissors on the table next to them. She reached her hand and used her finger to slide the scissors closer, grabbing them once they were in range. Spitfire leaned up for air, making Rainbow hide the scissors. She leaned back down, making her way down her collarbone. Rainbow Dash opened the scissors and proceeded to cut the yarn that tied her to the chair. Once she felt them go limp, she shoved Spitfire off of her, sending her onto the bed. Rainbow ran toward her, using spare yarn and blankets to tie off Spitfire.

"What the fuck are you doing?!" Spitfire screamed, but was cut off from a blanket being tied around her face.

"Try not to breathe too much Spits!" Rainbow shouted, making her way over to the door.

Spitfire had tied simple yarn around the handles. Rainbow grabbed the scissors and sliced it off, pushing the doors open. She was met with loud, trembling music, as it shot her too a wall. Lasers and strobes were filling the hallway as she walked down the doors. She kicked open everyone, but they were all empty. Rainbow heard screaming from a room two doors down and sped too it, using her momentum to fling it open. To her surprise, it was just two girls pillow fighting. They looked at Rainbow as she left the room, sprinting around the hallway, trying to find the room Applejack was in.

Applejack was moaning more than she thought she ever did. Soarin was sparkling with sweat that formed on his forehead. The bed shook with every thrust that he did, making Applejack shake back and forth with it, bouncing her boobs with every knock. Soarin pulled and sat on the bed, getting a breather.

"God. That feels amazing." Applejack stayed laying on the sheets, her hair messy from Soarin grabbing it. "Is this your first time?"

"No. I think it's my fifth. I can tell it's your first from how tight you are." He looked up while panting, smirking.

"Mmhhmm.." Applejack leaned up, pulling Soarin back onto the bed, placing him inside her again as they continued.

Rainbow was running around the large mansion, franticly searching for Applejack. She first ran for Pinkie, who was smoking a joint in the back of the dance floor.

"WHERE IS APPLEJACK?!"

"OH HEY SILLY WILLY NILLY! APPLES IS BOBBINGFOR APPLES IN AAAAPPPPPLLLLEESSSS!" Pinkie let out a laugh and took another hit.

Rainbow gave up on Pinkie and ran over to Rarity, who seemed drunk beyond belief.

"WHERE THE FUCK IS APPLEJACK?!" She screamed over the loud music, seeing Rarity give a gesture with her open hand to the basement stairs.

Rainbow Dash wasted no time in what Rarity said as she sped for the top of the stairs. She jumped down the flight, rolling onto the ground. Rainbow Dash balanced and shoved through the large crowd to the basement dancefloor. She grazed over every face with her eyes, but no sign of AJ. She spotted Gilda though, grinding and dancing with just about everyone. Rainbow made her way over to the girl.

"WHERE IS APPLEJACK?!" Rainbow looked Gilda right in the eyes, seeing that she was drunk too.

She only responded with a shrug and continued while Rainbow scoffed as she ran through the winding hallways in the basement.

Soarin wasn't stopping, putting all he had in every thrust. Applejack was basically screaming from the pleasure she was given. She leaned up and hooked her hand around his neck, making the bed sway harder into the wall.

"Ho-ly-fu-ck." Soarin spoke between each thrust.

The knocking grew louder and louder as Soarin panted harder and harder.

Rainbow was halfway down the hall before she heard screaming and knocking.

"APPLEJACK!" She screamed, her hoarse voice cracking from the high tone. 

Rainbow sprinted for the last door in the hallway, jiggling the door knob trying to open it. Nothing worked as she stood back and nudged her body against the wall. The knocks shook the door as she tried harder and harder. The door began to budge at the lock, finally snapping the handle and throwing the door open. Rainbow watched in awe as Soarin let out a loud groan, leaning up and eventually lying back onto the bed. Applejack stroked the back of his head as he rested his head on her stomach, panting.

"Oh-o-m-" Rainbow stammered backward, leaning against the open door.

Applejack looked over and saw Rainbow. Her green eyes widened as she shoved Soarin off of her.

"Rainbow!" Applejack leaned up, using a blanket to cover her exposed body.

"I-I-uh-" Rainbow couldn't speak. Her body shivered with shock as she slid down the doorway, sitting on the ground.

"Rainbow, this isn't what it looks like." Soarin leaned up and took a pillow to cover up.

"No. NO. APPLEJACK?!" She abruptly stood up, walking over to see better. Her eyes were shrouded with tears as she searched for answers.

"We just got lost and our minds drifted. We didn't mean fo' any o' this ta happ'n." Applejack walked over and began to put on her underwear, stilling covering her body with the blanket.

"Ya, Rainbow, this is all just an accident." Soarin walked over to his clothes and too put them on.

"So. So it's just an accident that you fucked the brains out of my girlfrien-" She slapped her hands over her lips as Soarin shot a look.

"Wait…. Y-you-you guys are-DATING?!" He looked over at Applejack, who saw his gaze, but shot her look down to her clothes as she slipped them on. "Holy-I gotta go…" Soarin grabbed his clothes in a pile and ran out the door. He stopped in front and apologized to Rainbow.

"I'm sorry I asked you to the dance, and that I misused your girlfriend…. I'm so sorry." His face filled with guilt as he stammered out the door, soar from the escapade he just had.

"WAIT!" Applejack called but didn't run after him.

"What the actual fuck AJ?" Rainbow advanced, stopping just a few inches in front of Applejack. "Why would you do this?! You wanted to fix this relationship! Now why'd you do that?"

"Rainbow, listen. I didn't want no harm done.. I ju-"

"Don't give me that shit!" Rainbow advanced, slamming her against the wall, stopping her from grabbing her dress. "HOW COULD YOU DO THIS?!"

"Rainbow.." Applejack's eyes filled with tears as she looked at her. "Before I was on the other side of the street, I liked Soarin….A LOT. He was always so cute and handsome, and when I was sitting with him, it just seemed like it should happen. He liked me too, but now that he knows were dating, I don't know what he thinks." She looked down, sobbing.

"But why in the name of Jesus FUCKING CHRIST would you have sex if you're turned?! THAT DOESN'T ADD UP!"

"I'm sorry Rainbow. He just brought me in…"

She began to sob louder as Applejack grabbed her dress and ran out of the room.

"Wait AJ!" Rainbow ran after her but got caught in a crowd.

Applejack ran up the stairs, sprinting into her truck. She unlocked the door and slammed it behind her. The keys entered the ignition like lightning as she tried to start the truck. It sputtered and shuttered, but no start. She slammed the dash and tried again. Tears filled her eyes as sobbs filled her body, but she still tried the engine.

Rainbow Dash was not far behind. She sprinted up the steps and made her way to the garage door. Rainbow kicked it open to see Applejack sobbing as she turned the key, the engine still sputtering.

"AJ.." Rainbow whispered, letting out a sigh as she made her way to the truck.

"LEAVE ME ALONE RAINBOW. IF YOU WON'T TAKE MY APOLOGY THEN I CAN'T DO ANYTHING ABOUT THAT." She shouted over to make her voice go past the windows.

"APPLEJACK. I DIDN'T KNOW WHAT WAS GOING ON. I WASN'T THERE, YOU WERE. I'M THE ONE THAT SHOULD BE SORRY.." She yelled trying to get her words through to her.

Rainbow leaned over to the passenger window, resting her head against the glass. "I JUST DON'T WANT TO LOSE YOU.."

She looked down as silence fell in the garage. Rainbow heard a click as the door began to open. Applejack was smiling with tears still streaming down her face.

"And I don't wanna lose ya RD." She leaned over, pulling the girl into the truck for a hug.

"It still peeves me that you fucked Soarin…"

"I'll tell you how it happened…" Applejack leaned up and let out a sigh.

"Rainbow...I'd never meant to hurt ya. I love ya." Applejack looked over at the rainbow haired girl who seemed puzzled.

Thunder rolled over the mansion as rain hit the concrete at the entrance of the garage. People began to run out of the house, heading for their cars, but immediately stopped. Applejack and Rainbow Dash stepped out to see what was going on. They got out of the truck and leaned their heads out of the opening of the garage to see Spitfire and Gilda, smiling, holding weapons.

"So did the cowwhore tell the truth?" Spitfire looked at Rainbow, who was stumped on the question. "Or how about you RD, did you tell the truth?"

"What truth?" Applejack looked over at Rainbow, who seemed just as confused as she was.

"Oh she didn't tell you?" Spitfire smirked, swinging her bat around in her right hand. "We had a little escapade in the bedroom."

"Like hell I'd believe that!" Applejack advanced, but was stopped by Rainbow Dash's arm.

"AJ… She had me tied to a chair, and the only way to get out was to do what she wanted…. I eventually broke free but couldn't find you in time."

"RD….You're serious?" Applejack looked over. " She went up and tied you to a chair, against your will, and used you?"

"Ya. Listen, I'm sorry, it's just-"

Applejack smiled, pulling her hat tighter onto her head as she held out her hand to stop Rainbow Dash's words. "We both did each other wrong, and I guess now we're even...but it looks like some bitch has been messin' with the wrong horse."

She sprinted for Spitfire, landing a right cross along her jaw, shooting her back into the concrete. Gilda was quick to act as she grabbed the cowgirl and threw her across the wet pavement. Spitfire sat up and grabbed her jaw, scooting under an overhang near by. Rainbow ran over to Applejack and helped her up. The two girls stared at Gilda, as she smirked.

"What are you smilin' 'bout?" Applejack pulled over her leather gloves and tightened her hat again.

Without a word, Gilda was joined by goths and thugs, surrounding her sides with weapons. It was a seventeen to two war that they knew they would lose. Applejack reached for her pocket, grabbing a cloth that wrapped around a metal object. She wielded out worn brass knuckles, fitting them snuggly around her knuckles, wiggling her fingers to get them farther down her hand. Rainbow took no precaution going to that dance too as she whipped out a bat she had grabbed from the cab of Applejack's truck and a switchblade she stuffed into her bra. They were joined by Fluttershy, Pinkie, Twilight, and Rarity, who seemed to be sobering up.

"Well well….Looks like we got a brawl on our hands people!" Gilda raised her arms as her leather jacketed friends screamed.

"No backing out now AJ." Rainbow looked over at Applejack, who found no doubt in the decision.

"Yes. We are here by your side through the whole thing." Rarity flipped back her damp hair.

"WAIT!" Everyone looked over to see Soarin standing in the doorway.

He ran over and joined Rainbow by her side.

"Listen, I'm sorry I didn't know. I do know that Spitfire doesn't deserve this. Leave her out of it and let me take her home."

He walked over and picked Spitfire up, dragging her to his mustang. Laying her in the backseat, he closed the door, waving to the group. The rumble from the engine shook the garage as he pulled out. It fell silent as it drove away down the long drive way and out of sight and only the sound of pattering rain was heard. Rainbow Dash looked at Applejack, who stared at Gilda with rage.

"Here we go…" Rainbow swung her bat in the upright position, holding the blade in the other hand.

The two sides began a uproar that shook the house as they ran at each other. They collided, sending objects and water into the air.

Rainbow Dash sprinted straight for Gilda, landing a hit with her bat onto the girl's leg. Gilda let out an enticed scream as she shot back.

Applejack ran toward a group of guys who looked to triple team her, but she fluently took each one out. She hit the first with the brass knuckles, knocking him back. She spun around grabbing his bat as she pulled upward on it, hitting the other in the chin, launching him into the air. Finally, Applejack stole the chain from the still airborne goth and wrapped it around her other knuckles. She proceeded or the third, who advanced with a blade. Swiftly, Applejack spun, swinging he left chained hand into the jaw of the accuser. She advanced with her right and nailed his other side. He fell to the ground as Applejack proceeded with punches to the goth's face.

Twilight was next to Rarity as they grabbed anything they could to protect themselves. Rarity pulled out a set of sewing needles she had and safety tape. She began taping them in between her knuckles and tightened them. Twilight pulled out her safety scissors and dull whittling knife. The thug in front of her scoffed as he advanced. Before he was even twenty feet in front, Fluttershy screamed and ran to the garage, cowering behind the cars.

"That girl had some fear probl'ms." Applejack looked over as another goon tacked her.

Everyone was fighting against the group. It was a 17 to 6 fight, but it seemed the group had the lead. Leather coat goths dropped left and right as Gilda and Rainbow still fought.

"THIS IS FOR APPLEJACK!" Rainbow shouted between each punch she laid on the helpless girl. "FOR USING ME! FOR HURTING ME! FOR EVER KNOWING ME! FUCK YOU CUNT!" Gilda fell to the ground, blood washing from her face to the soaked concrete floor. Rainbow Dash proceeded to kick, flinging water backward with each thrust.

"You'll never forget those days Rainbow. No matter what." Gilda coughed up blood as she scrunched up.

"You're right." Rainbow stopped and pulled her switchblade open. "I won't forget. I hope I don't so I don't make the same mistake again."

Rainbow leaned down, flipping her blade in her right hand.

"Nobody fucks with Rainbow Dash." She flipped it once more and dug the knife into her leg.

Gilda screamed as the knife entered her thigh, draining blood onto the concrete. Rainbow shoved it farther in, tearing everything in it's path. Halfway through, she twisted it as it hit bone. Gilda's leg shook and spasmed from the pain.

"Goodnight…" Rainbow pulled the knife out and whipped out the bat, knocking it across the temple of Gilda. Her leg stopped shaking as she closed her eyes.

Applejack was up against a guy that looked like he just got out of the military. He was decked out in spikes and chains.

"Well looky what we have got here. Looks like the rodeo is in town boys!" He shouted, receiving laughs from the crowd.

"Rodeo huh?" Applejack smiled as she pulled out the chain she took from a lying bystander.

Without hesitating, she sprung onto the man and flipped over him, wrapping the chains around his large neck. Her weight brought the ruffian to his knees. Applejack was quick to act as she grabbed another chain, wrapping it twice around his neck, pulling as hard as she could. The man began to flail and stamper as she tightened the chains.

"YEEEEHAAAA!" Applejack laughed as she jumped on his back.

The man scratched at the chains around his neck, but it was no use. Applejack was swung back and forth, but held her grip as the man slowly fell to the driveway on his knees, wobbling to and fro. He eventually fell forward on his face.

"See yall next week." Applejack hopped off of the brute, who lay still on the cold ground.

She began to look around as the thugs began to retreat, leaving the wounded behind. Twilight and Rarity jumped in excitement. Their faces were bruised and blood stained their dresses. Fluttershy popped her head out of the garage, her eyes filled with tears. She ran over to the group and hugged Rarity in a cowering way.

"Oh Fluttershy…" Twilight smirked, joining the hug.

"Rainbow? RAINBOW?" Applejack began searching the large pavemented area for her girl.

She spotted her kneeling by Gilda, blood streaming from the crystal haired girl's leg. Applejack ran over but stopped a few yards back.

"She used to be my girl. And I was hers. Now look…..Just look." Rainbow sighed, looking down at the feeble body.

Applejack glanced over at Gilda, who seemed to be knocked out.

"Rainbow, you did what you had to." Applejack knelt by the rainbow haired girl and wrapped her arm around her.

"I know." She sighed again.

They began to stand up, but Rainbow stopped abruptly. She glanced down to see a knife in her stomach, blood spurting from the gash.

"And that's for me bitch…" Gilda smirked, standing and limping to her car near by.

Applejack chased her but didn't stop her in time. Gilda slammed the door, started the car, and sped from the scene. She turned around and saw Rainbow falling to her knees.

"RAINBOW!?" Applejack ran over to her side, squatting down next to her.

"RAINBOW?!" Applejack screamed again, trying to get an answer.

Everything began to spin and blur for Rainbow. She looked around to see the girls surrounding her, hearing nothing as their mouths moved. She glanced to her left and saw Applejack crying and screaming, trying to get her attention. The rainbow haired girl fell forward, hitting the ground hard. She glanced into the falling rain as everything went dark.

UPDATE: HOLY SHIT CAN YOU SAY CLIFFHANGER! There is chapter seven. I hope you all enjoyed, as the next one will be just a filler until the winter season. But please review, follow, favorite, or whatever.

RDAJ Signing off.


	10. Chapter 8

UPDATE: Holy crap we are already on chapter 8. Damn time flies. Now this story will show more of the struggle in their relationship as the story continues. Remember this one is just a filler until the Winter Dance, which will be around chapter 10 or so. Now this chapter will contain less profanity. Just pervasive language, drug content, and violence. Most of you won't like this chapter though….so… I would also like to say God Bless to Paul Walker for his unexpected and griefed death.

Enough Dilly Dallying..ONTO THE STORY!

Applejack watched as Rainbow Dash fell forward, crashing onto the wet pavement. Her eyes twitched as she lost consciousness.

"YOU GIRLS GET HER TO THE HOSPITAL!" Applejack screamed as she slowly lifted Rainbow Dash.

She carried the girl to Twilight's car and gently set her in, bandaging her wound with Rarity's leftover tape.

"This'll stop the bleeding for now. Get her there as soon as you can." Applejack grabbed Twilight's shoulder before they entered the car.

The prius started up and sped down the soaking concrete. It turned and disappeared out of sight. Applejack peered around her, seeing bodies down too and fro. She began to grab each of them and throw them in the back of her truck. Halfway through, she noticed confetti covering a victim she threw into the truck. After checking the body, she noticed he had several fractures on his left side, as if he had fallen.

"What the hey?" She began to check other bodies that looked unfamiliar to see the same damage.

She turned around at the sound of footsteps to see Pinkie standing in the doorway with cuts on her hand.

"Pinkie? Where have you been?" Applejack walked over to check her scars.

"Welllllll. I was about to come over after my last hit with the magical ceptor when I noticed some large men and women running inside, grabbing knives and such sorts. Some ran upstairs, so I went to check. I noticed that a lot of people had grouped outside and it looked like war, so I grabbed my spare confetti cannon I had in Rarity's closet."

"Spare confetti what?" Applejack interrupted but stopped from a glare by Pinkie.

"Yes. Anyways I ran upstairs with it and caught a few in a room. I whipped the cannon out and began launching confetti everywhere, launching them toward the balcony. There, I loaded all that I had and ripped the string so hard it cut my fingers. The blast was so wobbly bobbly powerfully cool it launched them all over the railing onto the ground where you guys were at." She smiled, jumping from the rush of excitement.

"Uh. Okay. Well the girls are rushing Rainbow to the hospital." Applejack pulled out gauze from her truck and walked back over to Pinkie, bandaging her wounded hand.

"Well what are we waiting for?! Let's dump these bastards off and go see her!" Pinkie ran into the house and began dragging out three bodies that looked half dead.

"OOOWW…." One of the goons groaned as he was swept off the pavement into the truck.

"What happened to them?" Applejack looked over as Pinkie closed the bed of the truck.

"Why Vinyl's bass cannon of course!" She jumped while running over to the passenger side of the truck.

"BASS C- You know, I'm done." She raised her hands as she walked over to the truck.

The drive was quiet as only the rain pattered atop the windshield. The windshield wipers swung too and fro, one being glitchy as always. Applejack was leaning over the steering wheel in order to see clearly in front of her.

The truck eventually pulled into the large hospital parking lot, swaying from the weight in the bed. Applejack parked the car in an empty spot up front and hopped out. She caught a doctor on his way in to the hospital.

"HEY DOC!" She shouted above the rain as he swung around, his overcoat spraying water around him. "I GOT SOME LUGGAGE!"

Applejack sprinted into the hospital with Pinkie Pie hopping slowly behind her. She ran tothe counter and slammed her fists onto the counter.

"Dash, Rainbow. Room number."

"Uh,... A misses Dash? Room 215."

Applejack wasted no time in thank yous as she sprinted down the hall for the elevator. She slammed the button, almost breaking it. After seconds, the elevator landed on their floor. The doors glided open but Applejack stopped short in her tracks to see Spitfire and Soarin in the elevator waiting.

"Oh hey Applejack! Turns out your hit on here Spits broke her jaw. She just got out of surgery."

"That's nice." Applejack shoved into the elevator as they made their way out. Soarin patted Spitfire on the back, pointing his finger toward her room number on the first floor. He stepped back in, resting up against the railing in the elevator.

"So, AJ. Have fun?" Soarin kept looking at the ground, no expression was on his face.

"Ah guess." She couldn't wait. The floor ticked slowly up as it hit 2.

"Who's in the hospital?" Soarin looked over to see Applejack staring at the doorway.

"Rainbow…" She didn't wait for a response as she sprinted out of the elevator and rushed for her room.

She never ran as fast as she did then. Wind traveled behind her as papers where flown from desks and carts. She slid past the door, stopping with her hand on the handle.

"RAINBOW!" She swung the door open, sprinting into the room.

Everyone looked over to see Applejack stopping in her tracks. Twilight, Rarity, and Fluttershy all sat around the unconscious girl.

"She's been asleep ever since surgery…" Fluttershy looked at Applejack as tears filled her eyes.

"Well is she-" Applejack stopped as Rainbow's eyes began to open.

"Eeh..What the?" She sat up, but cut short, holding her abdomen.

"Take it easy Rainbow. You've been stabbed. Doc says to take it slow." Twilight rested her hand on her shoulder.

"Stabbed?!" She proceeded to lift her shirt, only to see a full wrap around bandage on her stomach.

"Yes. Now take it easy." Rarity rubbed her foot.

All of the girls stood up and left, leaving Applejack and Rainbow Dash alone.

"So-"

"Don't give me that shit." Rainbow sat up. " I still don't forgive you. You left me for Soarin!"

"Rainbow I didn't-"

"YES YOU DID! And if you'd rather be with him instead of me, then so be it. Be with your 'boyfriend'. I'll be alone!"

"Rainbow?!"

"No. Don't. You lost it with him, and you'll lose me for him…" She waved me off, grabbing the sheets and covering up while rolling over to face the window, breathing heavily.

Rainbow didn't know if she had done the wrong or right thing, but kne Applejack cheated, and that was hard for her. She was about to speak but she heard footsteps leave the room.

"Applejack?" Twilight was about to stop her but stepped out of the way before Applejack ran her over.

Tears began to stream down her cheeks as she made her way to the elevator. So enraged, she punched the button, breaking the plastic cover and denting the metal casement. Applejack leaned against the wall and crossed her arms over her chest. She began to sob but stopped when she heard the sound of footsteps. Looking up, she spotted Soarin walking over.

"Hey, or uh,, Howdy." Soarin looked over smiling as he waited for the elevator to arrive.

"Hi…" Applejack stopped her breathing to control her sobbing as she brought her hat round her face.

The elevator beeped and arrived on their floor. It opened and Soarin made a gesture to Applejack to go first. He smiled as she slowly stepped in and leaned against the inner wall.

"So what's up AJ?" He looked over stepping in, slightly nudging the cowgirl's arm as he pushed the button for the first floor.

"Nothin'..." She tightened her hat on her head and scooted to the other wall.

"Hey what's wrong?" Soarin turned his body to face Applejack as he tilted his head in question.

"Nothin'..." Applejack clenched the bar in the elevator with her right hand tightly.

"Come on, somethings gotta be up." He pushed the elevator stop button.

"What in the hey-.."

"Shhh."

Soarin walked over, pressing his finger against her lips and raising her hat. Applejack's face was red with heat and soaked with tears.

"Ah guess I'm a little sad…"

"About?"

"Rainbow left me.."

"Oh…..Is it because of you and me?"

"...Yea….."

"I'm so sorry. I should-"

He was cut off by a kiss by Applejack. He shortly broke it, leaning across from the elevator.

"What?!" He leaned up. "I thought you loved Rainbow, not me!"

"When we were at Rarity's, I looked back on the times that I really liked you…."

"Waitwaitwait…...You like me?"

"...Yes. Don't be mad."

"Mad?"

Soarin walked over and lifted her chin with his hand again.

"I always had an eye for you too…" He smiled and looked into her green eyes, seeing relief in them.

He brought her in for another kiss, making sure their tongues touched. They broke at the sound of the elevator arriving on the floor, swinging the doors open. There stood Thunderlane.

"What's up TL?" Soarin stepped from Applejack and advanced toward Thunderlane, proceeding with a long confusing handshake.

"I got this shit in my lungs, gotta get x-rays." He scoffed, stepping into the elevator waving a paper in his hand.

"Sucks for you!" Soarin laughed, exiting the elevator with Applejack shortly behind him.

"HEY SOARIN!"

He turned to see Thunderlane flipping him off. He returned with the same gesture and yelled obligatory terms before turning to leave. They exited the hospital, walking toward their cars which were parked next to eachother.

"Is that how all boys are?" Applejack looked over.

"Na. He's just bein' a dick." He smirked, clicking his keys and unlocking his car.

"...Ok?..." Applejack was still puzzled.

She didn't know what guys were like since she usually hung out with girls. She sometimes found them gross, nasty, and impolite. That's why she changed her views, but to her, Soarin was different. He wasn't shy and was very popular. 

"So AJ…..Wanna come over to my house and hang out?" Soarin looked over smiling, opening his car door.

"..Uh…..Sure!" Applejack didn't know how to respond.

If she said no, he'd take it that she doesn't like him. If she says yes, then they are together. Either way, she felt fucked.

She made her way over to the passenger door, which opened from Soarin leaning across the car and pushing it open from the inside.

The drive for Applejack was long. All of her emotions were buzzing in her head, and she didn't know what to do. Images of Rainbow Dash kept coming to mind but she shook them off as they pulled up to a gate.

"Soarin." He spoke into a speaker, which beeped and slid the gate open.

He drove slowly through the gateway. The road was windy and didn't have street lights. Only pine trees that towered over and sliced the sun light with it's peaks were visible. Each driveway was connected to that one street. They all led to houses backed up on the hill. These houses were like no other. Each had it's own characteristic of architecture. Soarin weaved through the road with ease as his house came into view.

"Damn…" Applejack had to lean forward to see the rest of the mansion in the windshield.

It was a retro styled house built recently. The mansion toward three stories and had large, solid windows on each wall. Each floor had a deck and railing.

"It's somethin'...that's for sure." Applejack looked over at Soarin.

"Na. It's just a house. My parents are never here due to sports shit so i'm the only one here. Just me." He sighed as the car pulled up the brick driveway. Soarin stopped the car and hopped out. He sprinted around the car and opened Applejack's door.

"Thank ya." She smiled stepping out.

Applejack followed Soarin to the large castle like front doors. He pulled out a rather large key and jiggled it into the lock. Soarin proceeded to push the heavy door away as he entered the large open room.

"It ain't cozy but it sure beats the old cabin." Soarin threw off his sneakers and jacket, not caring where they landed.

Applejack carefully placed her belongings by the nightstand table in the entryway, but kept her stetson hat on.

"Well Applejack,...I guess were dating now, huh?"

She looked over at him grabbing a large amount of food and balancing it over to the large kitchen table.

"Ah guess so.." She smirked, astonished by his outgoingness he had.

Applejack walked over and joined Soarin at the table, who was making twelve ham and cheese sandwiches.

"What's all this food fo'?"

"Me. I run a lot and have to keep up calories. My doc says to eat ham and cheese shit to keep up." 

"Ah." She looked over at him stackin them up and laughing.

"Aye look, it's the leaning tower of CHISA!" He had a robust italian accent and laughed before scarfing down the tower of food.

AJ watched in astonishment as he laid each one in his mouth one by one every second, swallowing them whole. It only took him a minute to finish off the sandwiches.

"Ahhhh…" Soarin let out a burp and picked up the condiments.

After putting them away, he signaled Applejack up the grand stairs. She followed as he leaped several steps up. She swiftly followed but lost him on a turn. Applejack only found him due to the sound of teeth brushing.

"Ohmfheyajmyrojmfsoffolotlheleft." She made out the words and started for his bedroom.

Applejack swung the door open to see wonderbolts memorabilia, track medals, and other stuff all over. She sat down on his bed and removed her hat, placing it on the bed board. Applejack looked up at the sound of creaking to see Soarin removing his t-shirt. She marveled at his toned back and stomach as he threw the shirt off to the side walked in.

"So, AJ. Was I your first?"

"...Uh….ya..Why?" She looked up to see him smiling.

"Because I also want to be your second…"


	11. Update 3

UPDATE: GOOOOOD day Fanfiction! It's your friendly neighborhood RDAJ here with an update! Sorry chapter eight was boring, slow, and had not much of Rainbow, but remember, it was just a filler. It was short and sweet. Now, this next chapter will follow mostly Applejack, but cut back to Rainbow Dash frequently. I'm enjoying the story. Are you? Then slap a review and favorite up there and make sure to check in.

RDAJ Signing off.


	12. Chapter 9

UPDATE: BUM BUM BUM BUM BUUUUUMMMMM! Chapter 9! Holy God's bastard child Jesus we're already this far. This story,,,mmm,,,,it's sublime. I like it….You like it? NO? ok….Well there is still chapters coming so don't fret. Also, some will Prooooobably hate this chapter so BE WARNED...

Enough Dilly Dallying

ONTO THE STORY!

Applejack looked up to see Soarin undoing his pants, dropping them to the floor. He smiled, sitting down next to her and looking over.

"So...What do ya say?" Soarin grinned, already knowing the answer.

Applejack knew that if she said no, he'd never date her, but if she said yes, they'd DEFINITELY be together. She didn't know what to do. Hurt her relationship more with Rainbow Dash, or make one that would be accepted by everyone that she knows, including her family.

"Sure." She leaned in and kissed him, feeling his tongue enter her mouth.

Soarin leaned up and pulled up his boxers, hopping off the bed while doing so. He was panting and rested his hands on his knees before making his way to the bathroom. Applejack leaned up, covering her torso with a blanket and staring at the ceiling. Her body was sore and sweaty. He had used everything on her that was possible, some things she didn't know. She looked over and saw that she was late for chores.

"Damn…. Soarin I gotta go, I'll see you at school tomorrow.

"Alright. Need a ride?" He stepped out of the bathroom, cracking his back.

"Uh...sure." She smiled, finishing putting on her clothes.

She slowly left the room, walking like a penguin due to the adventure she had not too long ago. As she walked down, she realized that she got a ride, and needed one home too.

"Hey S-" She turned to see Soarin grinning in the doorway as he slipped on his hoodie and sneakers.

"Need a ride?"

"Ya…."

Soarin pulled into the large farmland, stopping just outside the porch.

"So I'll pick you up here tomorrow."

"Ya…." She looked over and saw him leaning.

She leaned too and met him with a passionate kiss before getting out of the car.

Applejack waited outside until the last possible visual of his Mustang was gone. Once she turned, she was met with three smiling and giggling girls.

"So what's Soarin doin' bringin' you home?" Scootaloo looked over, her face tearing from laughter.

"Y-Ya, is he your knew boyfriend?" Applebloom looked up while laying on the ground, grabbing her stomach.

"Yes." Applejack ended their laughter with a glare as she slipped on her gloves and slowly walked over to the barn.

"What's up with you, got ants in your pants?" Sweetie Bell looked over, wiping away tears.

"Ah guess you can say that…."

Applejack struggled with chores. Every appletree she knocked only dropped some of them. Big Mac noticed it and walked over.

"Is there somethin' wrong?" He walked over to the tree, dropping kicking it and making all of the apples drop into the awaiting baskets.

"Ya, just sore from that party." She leaned back, stretching out her back.

"How so?" He looked up while grabbing the baskets with one hand.

"Lot's of jumping…"

"Ah… And remember, ah can't always cover for ya when you got school stuff. Granny in her wiseness is gettin' suspicious."

"Ya ya. I'll be home earlier now that i've kept my math grades up."

"That's not what Granny said…."

"What in the hey do y'all mean?" She shot a look at Big Mac who slammed the baskets onto the back of the wagon.

"It's just that Granny said you are failing that class...You got like a 35%."

"35%!? He said I was at a 95%! That -mm- i'll talk to him tomorrow, see if I can get it up to a B before finals.."

"Good luck." He walked over to the wagon and pulled it to the West orchard, which thrived with apples on every tree.

"And don't forget the truck next time.." Bic Mac pointed to Applejacks truck which was behind the barn. "I saw it outside the hospital and your friends said you were gone, do I used my spare key and drove it home.

Applejack stumbled into the large barn home, catching herself with a kitchen chair and sitting down. She rubbed her shoulder, which ached with ravid pain the entire day.

"What's wrong AJ? You never get sore from just chores." Granny stumbled in on her walker, carrying trays upon trays of apple food.

Applejack stood and hurried over to grab the plates from her.

"Just didn't have that much energy ah guess…" She lifted the trays, but nearly dropped them due to her weak shoulder.

The plates slammed onto the table and thudded the candles which rested above it. Applejack's face burnt red while she fixed everything and acted as if everything were fine.

She sat down and waited for the rest of the family to join her. Granny walked in with Bic Mac, followed shortly by the girls.

"Y'all stayin' over?" Applejack looked over while taking off her hat.

"Why it is our annual sleepover Applejack!"

"...Great."

The food sat in front of everyone at the table. Applejack dirst waited for everyone to be situated. After grace though, she didn't hesitate in grabbing as much food as she could. Applejack began to scarf fritters back and forth like there was no tomorrow. The family watched in awe as she cleaned down her mountain of food in no time flat.

"Wow, someone's got the MUNCHIES!" Scootaloo laughed and high dived the other girls, whose faces turned red from laughter.

"Do not!" Applejack took the comment offensive and chugged her mug of cider before walking upstairs.

She turned into the hallway and entered her bedroom door. Immediately, she took off her button up shirt and jeans, leaving herself half nude. She walked over to her stand up mirror and looked at her body. She noticed marks between her breasts from when Soarin introduced her to "something new" that morning. Applejack turned to look at her backside, which had rubbing marks and scratches. This surprised her. She didn't realize how aggressive he was that time. Instead of doing something about it, she shunned the idea and took off her underwear and walking to her drawer for a towel. Every step made her breasts bounce, which bothered her so she covered them with a towel, and sped across the hall into the bathroom.

Rainbow Dash's Apartment- 8:00 pm.

Rainbow Dash bobbled her keys in her hand, trying to balance them while carrying her helmet and paperwork from the hospital. She looked over to make sure her bike was not scratched before heading in. At the hospital, she forcibly removed the bike and dragged it out by herself, hearing paint scratch as she did so, not giving a shit whether or not it scratched at first, but now thinking about it, she was worried about it.

Rainbow kicked the door open and tossed the papers on a side table in the entryway. She loosened her shoes and threw them hard at the wall, making a hole in the drywall. She looked over, tears began to fill her eyes. Rainbow then ran over and slammed her fist into the wall, but cringed with pain that she had in her stomach. She took pills from her pocket and downed two before going into her room.

Turning on the shower, she stepped in and looked back on what had just happened. Not only did she lose a girlfriend, but she lost Applejack. After a while, she stepped out and dried off, looking at herself in the mirror. Her face was scarred, stomach stitched, and legs bruised. She had never seen herself in such bad condition since…..she stopped the idea, closing her eyes. Rainbow never wanted to look back at those times ever again.

Apple Family Farm- 8:10 pm.

Applejack stepped from the shower, grabbing her towel off the counter and dried herself off. After, she made her way back to her bedroom, but first made sure that no one was in the hallway before doing so. Jogging in, she dropped her towel to the ground and quickly shut the door. Applejack then grabbed her pajamas, and crawled into bed. She only sat there, and didn't move, only thinking about that day, and what had happened. Those thoughts circled her mind, and banged at her feelings. She couldn't fall asleep and stared off into the distance, thinking of what will happen next.

Applejack began feeling heavy eyes. She couldn't fall asleep with everything going on in her head. Although, she did eventually fall asleep, but was awoken right away by three girls jumping on her bed and giggling.

She leaned up and scratched at her swollen, tired eyes will leaning over to see the clock. It was six in the morning.

"What in the hey are all y'all doin' here?" She leaned up and shooed them off of her bed.

"Why it's your annual wake up call!" Applebloom leaned in and blaired an airhorn in the air, making Applejack flip out and fall off her bed onto the hardwood floors.

"What's with ya and these annual things goin' on?" She rubbed her back and leaned up from the floor.

Applejack shooed the girls out of the room and began to get ready.

Rainbow Dash's Apartment- 11:00 am.

_BEEP BEEP BEEP_

"MMhhlojlojwl…." Rainbow murmured, leaning up and punching her alarm clock off the bedside table and breaking it in half.

She hopped off the bed, slapped her usual get up on and made her way to the kitchen. Looking in the fridge, she remembered that one day with Applejack, but shook her head and slammed the door shut. She heard her rock ringtone and checked her phone to see a message from Twilight.

'_Rainbow, wanna hav brnch at the crner? If so, mssg bck.'_

Rainbow walked over and grabbed her bike keys. She ran out the door and got on her bike, revving it up and heading off to SugarCube Corner.

Apple Family Farm- 10:30 am.

Applejack loaded the last basket onto the truck. She looked at the yellow, boiling sun as it beat down on her already tan skin. Applejack slipped off her gloves and swept sweat from her brow and walked over to the barn. She felt a buzz and pulled her phone from her pocket, seeing a text from Twilight.

'_Applejack, wanna hav brnch at the crner? If so, mssg bck.'_

Applejack smiled as she confirmed her RSVP and walked over to her truck, unloading the baskets and hopping in.

Rainbow weaved through traffic like it was nothing. She swayed back and forth as she nearly missed every car she passed.

"Shit ton of traffic for a Saturday….Jesus…." She whispered to herself as she cut between a few more cars before making her turn.

She pulled up to the cafe, not noticing Applejack's truck parked out front. Rainbow pulled off her helmet and flipped back her hair, scruffing it up before she entered the store. Pushing the door open, rays of light at her back poked through the door as everyone came into focus.

"Hey Rainbow!" Pinkie ran over and hugged the girl, receiving a squeeze back.

The girls smiled as Rainbow entered, but stopped short. She heard the door to her left close as a figure stood still. Turning slowly, she saw Applejack holding food, stunned at what was in front of her. Applejack dropped the tray from shock, standing stiff in the room.

Rainbow looked over at her friends, who were confused on the confrontation. She smirked, grabbing the chair from under her and tossing it beside her. Rainbow turned and kicked the door open, shattering the glass that laid inside it. The girls sat there, still dumbfounded on what had just happened as the heard a motorcycle quiet as it drove into the distance.


	13. Chapter 10

UPDATE: Holy Shit…...That chapter made some people confused and mad. I hope you guys are liking it cause more shall come.

ENOUGH DILLY DALLYING

ONTO THE STORY

"What the hell?" Twilight stood up and grabbed the chair, putting it back in it's rightful place.

"What just happened?" Pinkie looked around at everyone's faces, who were all still in grave shock of what went down.

"Ah...ah don't know…" Applejack looked over at Pinkie, who walked over to the door and knelt down to the glass.

"Why?" Pinkie stood and squeezed the glass in her hand, producing blood, while trying to hold back.

"Why the fuck would she ever do such a thing? The Cakes will kill me…"

"We'll get the door replaced, no big deal." Rarity looked up and pulled out her phone.

"I'll call my friends to see if they'll replace it."

"Thank you Rarity, I'll go clean up Pinkie. Applejack and Fluttershy, can you clean the glass by the door?"

Fluttershy nodded and faced Applejack, who looked at her gaze.

"What is going on?" Fluttershy mouthed words to Applejack.

"I tell you later." She mouthed back and headed for the closet.

Rainbow sped to her apartment, weaving through everything in her path. A tear fell from her eye and fell down her face. Rain began to fall as she turned into the parking lot. She jumped off the bike and pulled the key out as it ran into a nearby bush. Rainbow ran in and threw her keys to the wall. She looked over into the mirror that was atop the side table in the entryway, staring into her eyes while resting her hands on the corners.

"How could they do that?! Inviting me to get me back with her?" She looked closer and began to fill with rage.

Rainbow leaned back and punched the mirror, shattering it to pieces, smiling. She picked up the stool next to her and swung it into the wall, shattering the drywall and tearing out insulation. Rainbow continued smashing the walls, moving through the apartment, destroying everything. She sprinted into the kitchen and punched out a cabinet and lifted the stool, smashing another. Nothing was stopping what she was doing…

Applejack leaned down next to Fluttershy and swept up tiny shards of glass.

"What is wrong with Rainbow?" Fluttershy stopped working and rested her hands on her knees.

"She broke up with me, I got together with Soarin but she doesn't know. I don't know why SHE is mad though.."

"SHE BROKE UP WITH YOU?!" Fluttershy blurted out and slapped her hands across her mouth.

She slowly put them down and looked at the ground

"Wh-wh-what happened?"

"She walked in on me and Soarin having sex…"

"YOU GUYS H-" This time it was Applejack to be the one covering her mouth.

Rarity looked over while on the phone to see what the noise was but thought nothing of it and went back to her call.

"Yes,, but at first was accidental.

"At first?"

"We'll we kinda sorta did IT again..."

"My God..." Fluttershy couldn't feel the ground.

Her arms shook and took her off balance, swaying her backward onto the ground.

"For Pete's sake..."

Applejack stood up and dragged the girl over to the chair, sitting her up and making sure she was ok.

Rainbow sat down in the kitchen. Blood and sweat fell from her brow. The apartment was mangled. All the cabinets were broken, glass was shattered, and the walls had insulation protruding from them. She sat there, staring at the ground as she eased up her tensed hand and dropped a hammer from it. The clattering sound echoed throughout the apartment. Silence was broken again by a sigh from Rainbow, who felt another tear fall from her cheek. She began seeing flashbacks of fond memories she had with Applejack. The sad, and happy times they had together, all of them. Rainbow blinked as other tears fell from her face.

"Wh-wh-why di-did I do this? Why?" She kocked her head back against the cabinet and began to sob uncontrollably.

Applejack stood back as two jocks stepped into the room, tools and glass in their hand. Like lightning, they began fixing the door and moving back and forth, grabbing tools. The girls watched for a while but then moved to the other room and sat around the table.

"I wonder what's bothering Rainbow…" Rarity sat adjusted her seat and rested her arms on the table.

"I don't know...Do any of you guys know?" Twilight looked up while cutting tape that now wrapped Pinkie's right hand.

The girls all nodded their heads, except for Fluttershy and Applejack. Fluttershy looked like she was about to burst while Applejack was off in another world.

"Applejack, you know?" Twilight directed attention toward the cowgirl who shook out of her day dream.

"Ah….Ah have no idea…." She looked at Fluttershy, who began squeezing Applejack's leg.

"Well we'll have to ask her then. School out for the next couple weeks so we'll have to go over to her apartment." Twilight stood.

"NO!" Fluttershy stood and knocked her chair back. "I mean,...me and Applejack will go while you tend to Pinkie and the door…"

"Sounds like a plan, tell me how it goes."

A sigh of relief left Applejack as they left the building and hopped into her truck. The drive was short as the old and tattered truck pulled into the lot outside Rainbow Dash's apartment. The engine sputtered as it shut off. They walked over but first noticed Rainbow's bike sitting in the bushes.

"What the hay?" Applejack walked over and lifted the machine out, brushing off the branches and twigs stuck in the tires.

"UM…" Fluttershy spoke up as Applejack turned to see a gaping hole in the door.

"Damn.."

They entered the home to see it destroyed.

"Looks like a twister touched down here.."

Advancing, the two looked at every broken thing in the entrance way. They continued into the home but stopped abruptly to see Rainbow still sitting down, tears staining her cheeks.

"Gah! Rainbow!" Fluttershy ran over and joined the girl in a momentous hug.

"Hi there Flutters… What are you doin' here?"

"We came to check on you."

"WE?" Rainbow leaned up and saw Applejack standing in the entry to the kitchen.

"Oh…." She stood and leaned against the counter.

"OH?" Applejack advanced, arms at her side.

"You ended this! YOU did this Rainbow, not me."

"ME?! THAT'S BULLSHIT! YOU CAN'T PUT THIS ON ME!" Rainbow stepped forward and met the cowgirl face to face.

"Sure Ah can, you ended it!"

"AND YOU FUCKED SOARIN! REMEMBER?!"

Applejack stepped back and looked back at her past.

"Well you ended it…"

"Is that all you're going to say you insignifiCUNT!"

"Well if you don't want to make things better you can forget about it! How about you forget that we were ever together you sack of shit!"

"Oh I will! Go fuck yourself cowgirl!"

"Don't worry, i've already got someone to do that for me!"

Rainbow stood back from the rebutted comment, not knowing how good Applejack was at comebacks.

"Well fine, then get the fuck out of my house!"

"What house?! You couldn't give this to Derpy! It looks like Michael Bay made another action movie in here!, this isn't a home!, it's a torture cell with only your psychotic mind inside!" Applejack turned and left.

The apartment filled with the rumble of the engine as she drove off.

Rainbow staggered back to the counter.

"I don't think she meant that Rainbow…"

"No, she's right. I'm just a psychotic bitch lost in my own world…"

"No you aren't, you are a strong and compelling girl."

"HAVE YOU SEEN ME LATELY?! I just got stabbed, I broke up with the only person that has ever cared for me, and I just destroyed our friendship! There is no more strength in me. I can't go with this."

"Rainbow…"

Rainbow walked over and hugged Fluttershy.

"Goodbye…."


	14. Chapter 11

UPDATE:...Ya….Update...New Chapter…...Rainbow...Confused…..oh…..

ONTO THE STORY

Fluttershy stepped back as Rainbow Dash walked around her to grab her keys.

"What do you mean goodbye?" Fluttershy felt a tear fall down her face as it pattered onto the tiled floor.

"I...I just need to clear some things up…." Rainbow didn't hesitate as she walked out and left the dysfunctionally stressed girls alone.

"Why did I say that?" Applejack looked at herself in her bathroom mirror, seeing lifelessness in her eyes.

She washed her face and leaned over the counter, propping her arms on the granite surface.

"I shouldn't have done that…..She could never forgive maself for that…...Dammit…"

Rainbow sped along the streets and weaved through traffic. The streets got denser and buildings got taller as she entered downtown. No emotion filled her thoughts, as she couldn't think straight. The bike rumbled as she pulled into a shabby motel parking lot.

She parked the bike and entered the main room

"One room, a few nights...I don't know how long I'll stay.."

The clerk handed her keys as she rushed up to her room. Rainbow ran in and slammed the door behind her. She jumped onto the bed and began to cry. Crying was her only emotion…..An emotion she hadn't felt since her parent's passed….

Rainbow woke up. Her face was soaked in salty tears and noticed that her sheets were all messed up.

"Huh?"

She sat up and looked around. The motel was dirty and old. The carpet had stains, the bed was squeaky, and the sink dripped water. It smelled of cigarette smoke and sweat. Rainbow hopped off the bed and began to get ready.

She left the small motel and jumped onto her bike. Rainbow knew she had to do something...but didn't like it. The bike rumbled down the large road as she approached the heart of downtown. She pulled up to a mid sized house that was tagged from wall to wall. Rainbow drove slowly into the alley way that led to a back entrance of the brick building. Thugs were leaning around the large metal door smoking and flipping knifes in their hands. They all looked over as the rainbow haired girl pulled up and parked her bike.

I younger teenager was leaning up against a wall and looked over at Rainbow lifting her legs over her bike.

"Nice legs girl, what time they open?" The thug was joined by laughter and high fives from his older friends that surrounded him.

"Past your bedtime." Rainbow smiled at him and entered the door.

His friends all wooed at him and began laughing.

Rainbow slipped her hands into her leather jacket pockets and waltzed into the smoke filled room. Lights and lazers filled it as music blared the whole place.

She made her way to the stairs and begun walking up them, but was stopped by another young kid with a blunt in his hand.

"Yo baby, wha-what's your number?"

"Why do you need a babysitter?" Rainbow shoved his arm down and slapped his hand, making him drop his blunt.

"Whatever bitch…"

She continued up the stairs and entered the long hallway, passing couples kissing and making out. The door she was looking for finally appeared. Rainbow turned the knob and entered the dim lighted room. Gilda sat in a large leather chair, undressing a girl grinding on her lap. She loosened her bra and removed it overhead, but stopped.

"You shouldn't poke around places you don't belong RD…." Gilda whispered in the girls ear.

She nodded and hopped off, walking to the door and exiting the room.

"What can I do for the famous and psychotic bitch?" Gilda lifted a spoon and began heating it up with a lighter.

"Where is Spitfire?" Rainbow came closer into the room and closed the door.

"Who?"

"Don't play stupid, I know when Soarin left with Applejack you took Spitfire with you."

"AH, my bitch, she is across the hall. Oh, and I alerted security so make it quick."

Rainbow looked up and saw Gilda enter a needle into her arm. She disregarded her and opened the door and left the room. She then proceeded to open the door across the hall, and made her way inside.

She looked around but couldn't see Spitfire, only drugs and alcohol across the room. Rainbow walked over and opened the bathroom door, only to see Spitfire twitching while sitting in a tub with red water.

"OH MY GOD!" Rainbow ran over and lifted the girl out of the tub and wrapped her in a towel.

"What happened?!" Spitfire's eyes began to roll into her head and her face began to feel pale.

Her arm had needle holes, her body ladened with bruises, and scratches coated her legs. A large cut had been gashed on her leg and was bleeding profusely. Rainbow ran into the room and placed Spitfire on the desk. She grabbed a large medical rubber band and wrapped her leg with it, cutting off circulation.

"Stay with me Spits!" Rainbow began drying off the girl.

Halfway down, Rainbow stopped. She looked up and saw that Spitfire wasn't moving...or breathing.

"SHIT!" Rainbow leaned up and began CPR on the drugged girl.

Her mouth was opened and Rainbow Dash started blowing air into her mouth. After many attempts, she checked her breathing, but still had no luck. She leaned up and began forcing her hands on Spitfire's chest, trying to recirculate breathing. With all her might Rainbow began pumping her chest up and down, looking for a sign of breathing.

"Come on!" She went to the point of exhaustion.

After a few more pumps, she checked her breath, and got a sign.

Spitfire opened her eyes and tilted her head up while coughing.

"R-Rainbow? How?"

"I had a feeling. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry, it's my fault for following Gilda. Now I guess it c-cost me…"

"Don't say that, you'll make it." Rainbow cradled Spitfire's head in her arms and brushed away her hair.

"Rainbow, i'm sorry, I-" Spitfire let out her last breath and dropped her hand.

"Spitfire?...SPITFIRE?! NO!" Rainbow shook her but had no luck.

"Dammit….." She rested her head on Spitfire's and began to sob.

Rainbow lifted the girl and wrapped her in a few towels, covering her body. Applying the last towel, she kissed Spitfire's head before covering it. She heard knocking on the door and stood to open it. The door creaked as she opened it to two large thugs.

"It's time for you to leave." One of them reached out to grab her.

"No need. I'll take care of myself." Rainbow turned and picked up Spitfire's limp body and walked out the door.

She received glances as she began downstairs. People moved out of the way when Rainbow came to the door. She kicked it open and left the danky building. She placed the body on the back of her bike and slowly made her way out of the alleyway. Rainbow sped to Soarin's house, making sure Spitfire didn't fall off while doing so.

Applejack laughed as Soarin grabbed her hand and ran into his mansion.

"That was a great movie. I loved spending some time with you." Applejack smiled as she kissed his cheek when they entered.

"Ya, it was." Soarin made his way over to the kitchen.

"I nearly died of thirst, wanna drink?"

"Sure."

Soarin smiled as he handed Applejack a glass of water.

Rainbow Dash zoomed up to the gate, but noticed the guard wasn't there, so she went under the blockade and made her way up the windy road. The moon was bright as the trees cast shadows on the bike. She finally made it to the top of the hill and sped up Soarin's long driveway. Rainbow let out a grunt as she lifted the dead body into her arms and made her way up the steps. She kicked the large door open and ran in, but stopped as soon as she saw Soarin and Applejack kissing.

"Oh. Hey Rainbow." Soarin looked over and smiled, standing from the couch and walking over with his glass.

"What do you got there?"

"Soarin….It's Spitfire…..She's dead…."

"That's not true, that isn't Spitfire, you're just shitting me." He began to lift the towel atop her face.

As soon as her face was visible, Soarin looked down and his face lost color. He staggered back and dropped his glass. It shattered across the floor and caught the attention of Applejack, who made her way over.

"No.. ." Soarin fell to his knees and took Spitfire from Rainbow's arms and began to sob.


	15. Chapter 12

UPDATE: Well, ya….Spitfire is dead….so ya. This chapter will revolve around Applejack more too and go to Rainbow's past...enjoy...

ENOUGH DILLY DALLYING

ONTO THE STORY  
_

Soarin began brushing away Spitfire's hair as his tears hit her face. They had never seen him cry before, and certainly weren't prepared for it.

"Wh-Who did this?" Soarin looked up as tears streamed down his cheeks and landed on the towel.

"Herself…...I found her in a tub and she had a gash in her leg. It was suicidal.." Rainbow felt the need to cry, but held back. "I think Gilda drugged her too much and she couldn't stop. Gilda put her to this…"

"I-I-I don't kn…...why?" Soarin looked down and rubbed Spitfire's cheek with his thumb.

"I don't know either, and i'm sorry…."

"I-I-I…..I need to bury her, but how wi-will we tell the others?"

"That's for you to worry about. Her parents don't check in and don't care. Otherwise it'll be straight up telling people she is dead….I'm sorry…..I have to go…."

Rainbow backed up and sprinted out the door and left with no trace.

Applejack squatted and grabbed Soarin's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I know how much she meant to you…."

"I'm sure you do….I've gotta do something now…." 

Soarin stood and grabbed the towel, and covered Spitfire's face. He picked up the body and went out to the backyard.

Applejack waited for a while, and then saw Soarin come back inside, tears staining his cheeks and dirt covering his arms.

She tried to let out a smile but failed, and joined him with a quivering chin. They walked outside interlocking arms and headed for a large oak tree.

The moon pierced through the dead leaves and lit the lone gravestone beneath it. The wind picked up and blew dead grass and pine needles across the terrain. The night was brisk and chilled Applejack and Soarin's breath as they came closer to the resting spot. Once they arrived, Soarin pulled out roses that he had plucked from a nearby garden. He walked over and knelt by the stone, placing them in front. He kissed the stone, and stood.

"I'm sorry Spits….If only I had known…..Don't hate me.." Soarin stepped back and joined Applejack with a hug, and slowly began to sob on her shoulder.

"Come on Rainbow!" RD turned to see her parents off in the distance.

"I'm coming dad!" Rainbow began to run, but the more she ran, the farther they became.

"Come on, run!" Her father yelled as his voice began to trail off in the distance.

"I'm trying, i'm trying!" She began to feel sore and tears slowly fell down her face.

She finally began to approach her parents. Their embrace was almost met, but she was cut off by a large man in an overcoat. He lifted a gun and shot down her father. Rainbow screamed as she ran over. The man lifted the gun to the mother and shot her through the throat, snapping the necklace she had on and sending her to the dark pavement. He then pointed it at the defenceless girl and cocked the hammer back.

"P-Please mister….Please…." Rainbow Dash closed her eyes and began to sob.

The stranger shot, but the bullet whizzed by and hit the father in the head.

"See ya kid." He pocketed the gun and left the scene.

Rainbow knelt next to her father as blood seeped from his wounds. They were murdered in cold blood in front of her, and never got the chance to say goodbye. She placed her hand over his eyes and closed his lids.

Before they were fully shut, Rainbow woke up.

She began to pant and sweat. Rainbow looked around and noticed it was a dream.

"It was just a dream…." She layed back in bed and closed her eyes once more.

This time, she was met with an arm around her shoulders and Gilda's lips pressed against her cheek. She giggled and walked down the lone sidewalk with her to the brick building.

"What's this?" She looked over at Gilda smiling.

"This is where the magic happens…" Gilda grabbed Rainbow and brought her in and guided her upstairs. "Here is your room, make yourself at home…"

"Thanks."

The room smelt of drugs and smoke, and had broken bottles and bongs strooned around the floor. Blood stained the shabby carpet and the walls had holes in them. She walked in and sat at the chair.

"I'll be across the hall….Love ya." Gilda winked and proceeded to the other room.

Rainbow awoken again, but only opened her eyes. She fell back asleep only moments later. It was the same place, but set a few months later.

Rainbow Dash lifted a blunt and took a hit, letting out an enticing cough and heavy breathing. The room got worse around her. Bottles stacked upon the desk and it now always smelled of drugs. She wasn't faring well either. Scars ravaged her back and legs. Bruises covered her arms and drugs filled her body. Gilda had punished her if she was wrong, and that was usually after Gilda took too many shots or was hopped up on something.

"I can't take it anymore…" Rainbow stood and walked into the bathroom. She pulled a rope from the inner closet and tied it to the ceiling.

"So….This is how it ends…" She mounted the toilet and stood, but lost her balance and slipped off, hitting her head across the tub and knocking her out.

She awoke, blood on the floor. A small gash had claimed a spot on her forehead, and was bleeding rather badly. She sat up and leaned against the tub. Before standing, she noticed her wallet had fallen from her pocket. Rainbow lifted the wallet and made a picture fall from an inner pocket. It landed in the puddle and stayed face up. It was a picture of her and her friends. All of them were hugging and smiling. Rainbow lifted it and wiped some blood away, revealing her face. She stared at the person she once was, and wanted to be again. Her head fell back and hit the tub once more as she began to cry….

Rainbow awoke with a pillow soaked in tears and her sheets messed up.

"Damn.." She sat up and looked up at the time.

9:15

She looked over and grabbed her phone off the side table and turned it on. It began receiving a montage of messages from Twilight.

"Rainbow, I heard of Spitfire and am truly sorry."

"Rainbow, a funeral has been placed at Soarin's house for Spitfire."

"Rainbow, I RSVP'd yourself so you can come."

"Rainbow, meet at Soarin's tomorrow at 9:30."

She mumbled the messages to herself and read the last one aloud.

"...Soarin's tomorrow at…..9:30! SHIT!" She hopped off her bed and sped out the door.

"It's really good of you for doing this Soarin, i'm sure she would've wanted it like this." Twilight rubbed Soarin's shoulder as he stared at the grey gravestone in his all black suit.

"Yes darling, a truly courageous thing." Rarity assured him before entering the house.

Rainbow crashed into the house, skidding across the ground and attracting the attention of the guests standing in the front hall.

"Oh…..Hey...What's up?" She brushed her hair back and waltzed passed the people glaring at her.

"Oh Rainbow, you're here. I've made you a dress, you're welcome." Rarity threw her a dress and smiled.

"Oh…...Thanks…" She walked into the bathroom and got ready.

Many people, mostly from school, showed up to the funeral. They were all gravely depressed and saddened.

"I'm sure I speak for all of us when I say, that Spitfire wasn't like most of us. She was cunning, smart, and could take a blow. My girlfriend would know about it." Soarin stood and got chuckles from the crowd.

"The thing is, she left too soon, and I didn't get t….to say goodbye…..Rainbow Dash with some words." Soarin finished his last sentence before exiting the podium.

Rainbow got looks as she made her way to the stage, and wasn't prepared.

"Well,...Spitfire….Was a leader. A captain. A champion. Even though she didn't race that day, i'm sure she was in all of us when we won. Spitfire was a very happy person…And the truth is…." She looked over a Soarin sobbing, glancing down at his feet.

Rainbow let out a breath and continued.

"The truth is…..She commited s….s.s….some awesome achievements in life and I know she will be missed…." She sped out the words and didn't know how to say it.

She sped off the stage and entered the house. People joined as they headed for refreshments and beverages. Rainbow spotted Pinkie and grabbed her arm, pulling her to the side.

"Listen Pinkie I-" She was cut off by a hug from the girl.

"I know…..It's ok."

"Thanks Pinkie.."

Applejack walked in and looked over at Soarin pulling large amounts of alcohol out of a nearby cooler.

"HEY. I'm sure Spits would've wanted us to do this too!" He received cheers as the caps from the bottles popped off and produced bubbles.

Teens jumped and danced around in the basement while holding cups filled with beer.

"Hey, it's time for a game!" Soarin started to laugh and stood on the stage.

"First game, bathroom bay! First up, Rainbow and Applejack!" He looked over and pointed at the two girls, completely caught off guard.

They were shoved into the bathroom and heard the door lock and a chair being propped up against the handle.

"Start the timer!" They heard Soarin shout and cheers outside of the door.

Rainbow looked over at Applejack, who was staring at the ground.

"Soooo….AJ….What's up?..."


	16. Chapter 13

UPDATE: Well….We certainly left at an awkward moment….Let's see where it goes.

ONTO THE STORY  
_

Applejack looked over at Rainbow.

"Oh, nothin'...You?" She looked up at the girl with question, actually wanting to know.

"Same. Just chillin' I guess…"

"How did you know?...Like that Spitfire was there?"

"I...I...I don't know. I went there to find Gilda, but if Spitfire was there, she might be in...my old room. That's when I saw her do what I almost did…"

"Almost did what?"

"Suicide. I was dark back then AJ. I didn't have a way out and sought out to kill myself, but changed my mind...Anyway, how's you and Soarin?"

"Soarin….Well, he's definitely more than Ah thought he would be…"

"Is he nice to you?" Rainbow looked over and saw Applejack stare up and let out a breath.

"Ah don't want to lie Rainbow….I'm sorry….I should've never gotten with him….He's...He's"

"What?"

Applejack let out another breath and felt a tear run down the side of her face as she faced Rainbow Dash.

"He's violent. Everything Ah don't do right, he punishes me…"

"Like Gilda.." Rainbow whispered under her breath.

"Hm? Anyway, he doesn't really take the relationship seriously, and Ah overheard him talking….He's going to leave me and try to get to you…"

"WHAT?! He wanted me at first, then Pinkie, then you, then me, then you, and NOW ME AGAIN?!"

"Ya….And I'm sorry…..Ah should've had sex with him...You were right…..Ah..Ah..Just can't forgive mahself fo' that."

"AJ...I should be sorry….I hurt you….And I've been living in turmoil for the past few days. I can't say enough to how ungrateful I was to you…" 

"Rainbow…" She stood and brought Rainbow to her feet, and hugged her.

"Ah...Ah...Never should've left...Ah want things back to the way they were.." She stepped back and wiped a tear from her cheek.

"I do to AJ….But.." Rainbow leaned back.

"But you like him, and he likes you…"

"He. Well here." She stepped back and revealed a hidden part of her body covered by the dress she had on.

Scars and scrapes covered her stomach and sides. Bruises were along her rear and her privates were swollen.

"He's violent in bed too…But Ah never really wanted to do it again."

"HE did this to you?"

"Ya..Ah...Ah...Ah shouldn't have told you. He will find out.." 

"Ya...From me…" Rainbow pushed off the counter and knocked on the door.

"LET US OUT!"

"Oh looks like the-they're ready!" Soarin shouted from the outside as the door opened.

Soarin was on the verge of falling over. Alcohol consumed his body like none other. Everyone seemed a little hyped up too. There were less people left, however. Most had gone home and left his home.

"Hey Soarin! I want to have a word with you!"

"Sure thing R-Rainbow Crash!" He hopped off the disc jockey area and ran over, knocking over and spilling bottles as he did.

"Let's talk…" She grabbed his arm and pulled him into the spare bedroom downstairs, locking the door and propping a chair up to it just in case.

"Wow..F-Finally wanting to fuck me Rainbow? Ha..I knew it.." He leaned in and kissed Rainbow.

"The fuck?!" She pushed his face back and knocked him into a nearby dresser, making him drop his cup of beer.

"Damn that was my last beer! The hell Rainbow baby?!" 

"I'm not your baby! Why did you hurt Applejack?"

"Hurt Applejack? Applejack? Oh, right, uh she told you….That bitch.."

"She is not a bitch, you hurt her!"

"And for telling you, she's gonna get beat.." Soarin walked over and started to move the chair, but was cut off by a punch from Rainbow.

Soarin shot back and hit the wall, but couldn't advance. Rainbow didn't hold back in advancing and hit Soarin again. He shot back his head and hit the wall, screaming in pain. She continued to hit him, not holding back and punching every soft spot that was open.

"Don't...Hurt...My…...Girlfriend!" Rainbow realized what she had just said, stopping and thinking about it.

"M-My girlfriend.." She looked up and punched Soarin another time, hitting him square in the face.

"You didn't see Spitfire again. It's your fault Soarin that she's dead!"

"My fault?" He spit out blood and let out a breath before another hit from Rainbow.

After a few more hits, she stopped. Soarin looked ravaged and was bleeding from many places. He coughed up blood and spit out a tooth. He slid down the wall and grabbed his abdomen, exclaiming in pain.

"Applejack is still my bitch Rainbow…."

"No Ah am not!" Applejack broke down the door and ran up to him, lifting him up by his shirt and putting him to the wall.

"Ah see Rainbow let out what she had on you, and looks like you're done." She dropped the boy, sending him on his feet.

"Not yet bitch!" He was about to lay a hit but was cut off from a kick to the nuts by Applejack.

"And that's what I had for you.."

He grabbed his crotch and slid back down the wall.

Applejack and Rainbow sat outside in the forest, looking up as the sun set on the world. It was another brisk night. The Everfree forest was always known to be primarily colder and darker than the rest of town. People never came in since they believed in fictional legends and myths surrounding the forest. Rainbow showed Applejack a spot in the forest and used it as a hang out place as kids.

"Haven't been here for a while.." Applejack hopped over a dead tree trunk and walked over to a flat outcropping that looked out over the rest of the forest and town.

She joined Rainbow Dash sitting on a tree branch.

"I'm sorry Rainbow...It's all my fault. If I hadn't distracted him, Spitfire would be alive, and I wouldn't have hurt ya…"

"AJ….It's my fault. Don't take blame. I dated Gilda, brought her here…...and hurt all of you…...You don't deserve it….She's the one to blame...For Spitfire, for me, for everyone. I'm sorry.."

She looked over at Applejack who had a tear stream down her face. It sparkled in the dying sun's light and fell to the earth, landing on dead grass and branches that lay below. Applejack faced Rainbow. Her eyes sparkled in the rays and cast a reflective beam on the ground. She grabbed Rainbow and brought her in for a hug and began to cry.

"A-Ah didn't want any of this…" Her voice choked and her breath shook.

"Neither did I…" The sun set on them as their hug lasted the set. 


	17. Chapter 14

Rainbow Dash and Applejack sat on the dead tree, still holding each other.

"Rainbow?...What did happen with you and Gilda?..."

Rainbow looked over and let out a sigh.

"No use in putting it off..." She broke the hug and adjusted herself so she could watch the sunset.

"When I was a freshmen, I met Gilda. She was in my athletics class. We talked sometimes and usually spoke about sports or random things. We had that class all year and we also shared the next, when it was her senior year. By then, I got more comfortable with her and saw her as a really cool person. I wanted more then though... One day, she took me down to the basement level and opened a door hidden by a shelf. It opened to a small room filled with drugs and alcohol... It was her sanctuary. I wasn't ready for that kinda stuff, but didn't want to look stupid. All of it was gross and vile, but I didn't show it. She introduced me to every kind of drug she knew: Meth, coke, marihuana, pills, and more... I did them all AJ... And after a while... Loved it... I started getting attached to her and followed her lead. The next year... She asked me out. I of course said yes and it all went downhill from there. She said she got a new place downtown and told me what it was like. I found it cool but didn't think anything wrong of it... That's my mistake AJ... I didn't think straight... All of the drugs and alcohol just killed my head. I started doing terrible in school. Except for math. I guess all of the measuring and ounces shit really helped out..."

A tear began to form in her eye and Rainbow's breathing began to get heavy.

"I-I lived there the whole summer... But after July, I couldn't take it anymore... My life was sleeping, waking, doing a line, taking shots, getting in fights, and sometimes going to jail for an over nighter... That's when I thought of killing myself... Gilda got more abusive thorough out the relationship and took me like nothing serious. That's when I got this.."

Rainbow brushed back her hair and revealed a scar across her neck.

"I was hugging G one day and she took a razor saying 'You need a hair cut!' And sliced it across my neck. It bled pretty bad and hurt like a mother, but I didn't show fear. I simply went back and taped it up, thinking nothing of it. After another week, I tried hanging myself. I slipped though, and hit my head across the tub. After I awoke, blood was on the floor and a gash was on my head. I saw a picture of us and thought back to the good times the six of us had. I cried after that. A lot... That's when I knew I had to go. I grabbed a chair and smashed the window, and climbed out. She tried to find me but couldn't..."

Rainbow looked over at Applejack, who's eyes turned red and began to get watery.

"Rainbow...Ah never knew..."

"I should've told you...It's my fault for not, and it cost me..."

She saw a tear fall from Applejack's eye.

"I did want to ask though... Where in the name of God did you learn to talk like that when we were at my apartment?!"

"Oh. Well a cowgirl has gotta know a thing or two about talkin'.. And I guess bein' round Soarin really changed me..."

"Damn..."

"Rainbow... Since we're askin' all these questions... I did wanna ask..."

"What happened to my parents..."

"Ya.."

"It was gonna be the best night ever. I was about 13, and my parents got tickets to a NASCAR race. I was so excited and loved the day. It was a long race and was dark when we started to leave. My father didn't want to hit the crowd coming out, so we went out back where there was no one. We started walking toward a Main Street but a guy in a large black coat came out of no where. He asked for my fathers wallet and my mother's ring. My dad, being the brute hothead he was, refused and lunged at the man... They tussled and the man pulled the gun away from my dad...but also pulled the trigger. The bullit flew by and hit my mom square in her throat and shattered her necklace. The beads bounced on the ground as my mother fell dead. A pool of blood began to form at my feet. My father was distracted by it and the gunner shot him three times in the chest. He fell next to me and started shaking. Blood seeped out of his wounds and flowed into the puddle..."

Rainbow's breathing started to shake and a year fell from her eye, but she continued.

"I remember screening and kneeling next to my dad, grabbing his chest and crying. He lifted his finger and pointed at my heart, then my legs, and dropped his hand. I looked up and found a barrel of a gun at my face. The stranger knocked the hammer back and placed his finger on the trigger. I said 'Please mister,...Please...'. But he didn't shoot me. He turned and shot my dad's head, splattering blood across my face. He looked at me and pulled the trigger, but only got a click. He scoffed and put the gun in his trench coat pocket and turned. 'See ya around kid...' His deep voice echoed in my ears as he ran from the scene. I tried chasing him, but lost him on a turn into an alleyway. After looking, I quit and ran for help. The police put my parents in bags and took me to the station. He said my parents left me with a place to live and money. Instead of it being the best night ever... It turned into a loss for me..."

Applejack looked over with tears streaming down her face.

"And when he pointed at your heart and legs... Did you think he wanted you to run?.."

"I think so... I always dreamed of running and when he did that... I knew what I was going to do for my life... And for his legacy."

"My God..."

"Applejack... What did happen to your parents?"

"I don't even know... Big Mac spoke of wolves and stuff but I was really young when they 'left'.."

"Did you know them well?..."

"Ya. They were my best friends. I loved them dearly.."

They continued to sit for a while, staring off at the moon as it rose over the dark forest.

" Well we better get back before they put search crews on us..."

Applejack laughed as she hopped off the log. They started their walk back to town as night pure night fell over them. Applejack pulled Rainbow over a fallen branch and helped her onto the pavement.

"Let's try Sugar Cube corner."

The two started down the dimly lit street, kicking rocks down it while they passed.

"Hey AJ?... Do you wanna try this relationship thing again?"

"I thought you'd never ask." Applejack spun the girl around and kissed her.

Rainbow in braced her as their lips touched for the first time in a long time.

They broke and turned, continuing down the long, black river. Rainbow opened the door to the small store and saw her friends at stable drinking sparkling water.

"Rainbow, haven't seen you and AJ since the party!" Twilight stood and went to check on her friend.

"I'm fine Twi... Take a seat."

She walked back over as Applejack entered the room.

Rainbow stepped forward and let out a breathe.

"Listen... We have to tell you something..."


	18. Update 4

Bwahahaha...ANOTHER update chapter. Well,...Where do I start? I guess is that thank you for reading my story and reviewing my works! It's been awesome writing this story, and don't worry...It won't be ending soon. Now, I have made a drawing for a scene where Soarin is looking at Spitfire's grave stone. Here it is art/Soarin-Looking-at-the-Past-423459430 If you want to check it out. Back to the story. More chapters will, yes, be shorter than usual. Around 1,400 words. BUT, they are coming in faster. I hope you enjoy!

RDAJ Signing off.


	19. Chapter 15

UPDATE: WELL HOLY SHIT! IT'S CHAPTER 15! Damn….This story is long. Anyway, here it is.

ONTO THE STORY

Rainbow Dash stepped forward and let out another breath.

"Listen…..Me and Applejack….We're….Dating…"

The room fell silent. Everyone stayed still and dare not move, as it would make them look in disagreement. They sat in silence for a while, until the tapping of Pinkie's foot broke it. Rarity finally stood up and took everyone's glasses.

"Well for one darling I think it's wonderful. If that's your choice, then go with it." She walked out and entered the kitchen.

Rainbow and Applejack still stood, looking for more confer nation from their other friends. Applejack looked over and saw Twilight gripping her glass tighter and tighter, nearly breaking it while doing so.

"Twi?..." Applejack stepped forward toward her friend.

"Guys. I've read about this. It's wrong and if you choose to do so, don't drag me into this mess. It goes against God and is highly frowned upon by my parents." She stood and pushed passed the two girls in front of the doorway.

Her hand laid on the handle, but stopped as she turned to face the group.

"Think on your choices before you two fuck up this group. Don't do it... Don't fuck it up…. 'Night..." She looked at Rainbow Dash once more before leaving.

"Well what about you Pinkie?.."

"This is exciting! I for one saw it coming from a mile away!"

"How'd you see it coming?"

"...Just a hunch."

They joined the girls at the table and talked about their relationship and where it all started.

"So wait... You two dated for one and a half years?! Why didn't you tell this before?" Rarity looked over and put down her nail filer.

"We thought you'd never accept us for what we really were..." Rainbow looked over and saw Rarity raise an eyebrow.

"Well for one Rainbow, we all already knew you to be on the other side of the street but Applejack I thought was dating good ol' Soarin."

"We ended. Wasn't for me..." Applejack chimed in before the subject turned to that relationship.

She never wanted to think of it ever again.

"Whatever your decision is darling I will surely side! Now, Twilight isn't going to bother you is she? I certainly wouldn't want her to interfere with true love!"

"Na... She will be fine. I'm sure of it..." Rainbow looked over at Applejack, pondering the words in her head.

They knew Twilight would never change her mind. Twilight holds strong opinions and never sees the end to them. Whatever she says, goes. Even Rainbow had doubts.

"Well I do think this has been a fun night for all, despite what we were brought together for…" Rarity chuckled and leaned back in her chair.

-Two Weeks Later-

"HEEEEELLLLLOOOO WONDERBOLTS! Welcome back to school. It's been a long and awaited new year and I hope everyone had a great break." Professor Discord was heard across campus as kids approached the high school.

He was always known to be pretty cool and witty among the student body, but always stayed in his office.

"Now, you better have done chores and stuff so your parents appreciate you. I did chores, but I don't do windows, so my wife got mad. ANYWAY! Onto announcements." Kids chuckled as they entered classrooms.

Rainbow Dash walked into her first class, science. It was her favorite class next to gym because she had Discord as her teacher. He was really engaged in the class and always handed out packets and spoke of urban myths and legends when they should be talking about nuclear fission. It was the same routine for today.

The bell chimed as people gathered into their seats. Discord stood from his desk and put on a bright smile. He was in his usual, but unusual get up like he always is. Discord had two gloves, one yellow, one a light brown. His jacket was a dark, mystic purple and the collar was purple on one side, blue on the other. The sleeves of the jacket were brown and his button up under it had a grey tone and squiggles on it. The bow tie he always wore consisted of yellow and baby blue that looked like they were splattered on with paint. The pants he wore were green and brown slacks that barely went to his ankles. The shoes he wore were a dark brown and looked always too small. In his back pocket he kept a red neckerchief for what he calls 'Emergency neckerchief situations.' Pinkie told him about he "Emergencies" and he loved the idea. Although in pretty good shape, Discord was a very old person. His face was boney and slender. His skin to was faded and made him look more like a ghost rather than a person. He had a white goatee that dropped to his collar. Discord usually fondled it in his hand as he spoke of dark urban myth. His hair was a chrystal white and was combed to either side of his head.

"GOOD MORNING DEAR CLASS OF MINE! THE TIME HAS FINALLY COME!..." He spun and seemed to pull a huge stack of papers from his sleeves. "PACKET TIME!" Discord laughed as he threw papers across the room, making kids scramble to get one.

"Now, I do believe I left off on the story of techni colored unicorns found deep in Everfree…None the less, let us begin…."

"And that my friends is the story." Discord sat down in his chair.

He lifted his hand and right when he pointed his finger to the ceiling, the bell rang. Discord grinned and went back to his book.

"Hey there RD!" Applejack waved as she joined Rainbow in the hallways.

They began talking and made their way to the lunchroom. Kids filed in the room, but for some reason, didn't speak. To think after such a long break, they'd be talking a whole lot, but no one spoke, they all sat and didn't move.

"Hey, AJ, what's going on?" RD whispered as they took seats with her friends.

They sat for only a few minutes, and finally got movement from people as they turned their heads to see Soarin walking in, scars and bandages covering his body. People stood and began slowly clapping as he made his way to the center of the lunchroom.

"I...I...I have nothing to really say. Spitfire, yes, is gone. I'm in grief and am very sad that it happened. But I believe that Spitfire would want us to continue our lives the way they should."

People stopped clapping and went to go and talk with Soarin. Everyone seemed to know what happened, but not the right way.

"Oh my God Soarin you must be such a hero!" Girls crowded him and goggled at his wounds.

"How good was she at fighting Soarin?"

"Ah, no biggy, just some cuts from her, and I totally wrecked her."

"Are you guys hearing this shit?!" Rainbow faced the group, who were all dumbfounded at what was happening. "He's taking credit for saving Spitfire!"

Rainbow stood and walked over to him, getting directly face to face with him.

"You are a lying sack of shit. You know I went there and got Spitfire while you cried your eyes out when I brought her to you."

"Ya...And who's gonna believe ya?"

Rainbow clenched her fist and brought it up.

"AHAHAH. Remember I am a hero around here. What do you think they'll do if you even lay a finger on me? Hm?" Soarin smiled as he turned and walked out.

"They won't do anything because they won't see it…" Applejack whispered in Rainbow's ear and brought her back to the table.

"Where is Twilight?" Fluttershy looked over to see if Rarity knew.

"Um. I do think she said she would be in the library studying for a final.."

"We already had finals…"

"Hm. Well, she is studying very hard and doesn't want to be bothered."

Applejack looked down. She knew they probably did ruin their group.

"That piece of shit…" Rainbow Dash walked into her apartment and kicked off her shoes.

It was still broken down and looked like it was broken into. She didn't care though. Rainbow was used to conditions like this.

"Atleast I can finally sleep.." She walked in to her bedroom and plopped onto the bed.

Applejack was sitting at her table and saw granny walk over, her legs shaking.

"You gonna be ok granny?" Applebloom looked over and rested her hand on the lady's shoulder.

"I-I'll be fine… It's just my darn hip…" She looked over and smiled, but started teetering back and forth.

She fell back and slammed to the ground.

"APPLEBLOOM, GET BIG MAC!" She rushed over and picked up the wildered lady and rested her head in her lap.

"It's gonna be ok granny...It's gonna be ok.."

The three hurried the old women into the hospital and placed her on a stretcher.

"She fainted. She needs help." Big Mac rested the lady on the device and adjusted her so she looked comfortable.

"Looks like i'm not getting any sleep tonight.."


End file.
